Weekend With The Holmeses
by MrsMCrieff
Summary: Post season 4 and Sherlock has a family event that he can't afford to attend unaccompanied. Cue Molly Hooper stepping in as the fake girlfriend. First they need to get familiar with each other and then they need to pass as a couple without being found out. Trouble is at what point with the acting become reality. Second place winner in the SAMFA 2017 awards for best M/E Romance.
1. Chapter 1

**For those who read my previous fic you'll know I was undecided about what to post next, a fake girlfriend fluffy fic or a dark, smutty one. Well, I decided to go with the fake girlfriend idea I think we need some fluffy fun this time around don't we. It's still post season 4 but with less dwelling on the phone call. It's all behind them and if not forgotten it's been forgiven. And yes there will still be smut, this is me after all! And the dark, smut fic will be posted later…so it's not forgotten.**

 **Anyhow, less of me and more of Sherlock and Molly…**

 **Chapter 1**

It was late summer when Mycroft came round and delivered the bad news to Sherlock. The two men sat in mute silence for a couple of minutes before Sherlock finally spoke.

'I can't believe it's come round again so fast.'

'I don't know what your problem is brother mine, you weren't even at the last one on account of your being dead. I had to suffer it alone.'

'And how was it?'

Mycroft closed his eyes and his mouth flattened into a line. 'It's best forgotten that's what. Let's just say I'm glad some of the focus will be back on you. I take it you have a plan.'

Sherlock picked up his violin and absent mindedly plucked at the strings. 'I thought I might take a leaf out of your book.'

Mycroft frowned. 'You're not learning from my lesson then?'

'Well, I am. I am planning for my deception to be more believable. I mean honestly Mycroft trying to pass Anthea off as your partner when we all already knew you were gay was just ridiculous.'

Mycroft sniffed. 'Yes well I hadn't realised that my sexuality was that obvious.'

Sherlock chuckled and shook his head. 'So, no plans for a fake boyfriend then?'

'No, none. So who are you considering asking to be your girlfriend?' He smiled at Sherlock's grimace over his use of that word. 'Surely not that girl you used last time...she'd be eaten alive?'

Sherlock tilted his head. 'Hmm...Janine? God no. No, I was thinking Molly Hooper would be a good choice.'

Mycroft raised an eyebrow. 'Well, she does have feelings for you, after Eurus we all know that. Could be dangerous though?'

Sherlock initially winced at the reference to "that phone call" then it was his turn to frown.

'How so?'

'Well, I would have thought it would be obvious.'

'No.'

'Plain as the nose on your face.'

Sherlock's brow furrowed at Mycroft using his own words against him but he still had no clue what he was referring to.'

'I don't see it...what?'

'No, well you wouldn't. I just think it might be a risky enterprise for ALL concerned Sherlock.'

'Well I don't, but I do need your help. I need to lay the groundwork, so next time you speak to mother would you mind letting slip that I'm in a relationship?'

Mycroft snorted. 'Well you'll know when I've done that; she'll be on the phone to you immediately for the details.'

He stood and straightened his suit, picking up his umbrella. 'Anyway I must get on. I can't sit around here all day some of us have actual work to do?'

'Pfft.'

'When do you plan to ask Miss Hooper?'

'I'll need to do it soon, we need time to prepare. It might help to be seen out and about.'

'Oh yes, I forgot, you're a celebrity now.' The sarcasm dripped off Mycroft as he spoke. 'I'll be sure to look out for you in the pages of the Daily Mail.' He added derisively.

Sherlock stood and smiled as he buttoned up his jacket. 'Yes, do that, and do make sure you forward them onto mother when you see them.'

He saw Mycroft out of his flat and then watched from the window as his older brother stepped into the black Mercedes waiting on the street outside.

It had been four years since he'd last run the gauntlet of their Aunt, Lady Catherine; his mother's older sister. She was an incorrigible old bitch who insisted on the whole family visiting her, around the time of her birthday, every two years without fail. Widowed with no heirs, Mycroft was due to inherit the estate and her money would be divided between the two of them. If it was just down to the money Sherlock wouldn't go but his parents expected it of him and non-attendance just wasn't worth the grief.

Like his mother Lady Catherine was also highly intelligent but she had never had a career, instead she used her brains to make their lives a misery. She was determined that their DNA wouldn't die out with them and she had spent their previous visits trying to match make both Mycroft and Sherlock ever since they'd hit their late teens. With Mycroft now 'safe' and out of his closet Sherlock knew all her considerable efforts would be targeted at him which was why he had come up with his plan. He just had to make it very believable or she would see right through it.

He glanced around and spotted his phone. Picking it up he sent a text off to Molly inviting her round the following evening; there was no time like the present and they only had two weeks to build a back story and look like a couple so the sooner he got started the better.

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

Molly was surprised to receive Sherlock's text. It wasn't often he invited her round to Baker St and when he did there was normally some ulterior motive; the last time he'd needed a spleen for tests, the time before that...a bag of thumbs.

She walked round the next day after work enjoying the relative mildness of the evening after the recent heat wave of a summer. Autumn was always her favourite time of year and she looked forward to soon being able to get her jumpers and scarves back out.

She got to his flat just before seven and Mrs Hudson let her in chatting happily and asking if she had seen John and Rosie recently. She was almost a year old now and starting to get more active sitting playing with toys in the front room or starting to stand and take the odd shaky step; it wouldn't be long until she would be walking properly. Molly enjoyed going round, helping John out since Mary's death, not least because she figured it was probably the nearest she'd get to a baby of her own.

When she made her way up the stairs she felt that familiar swoop of her stomach at the thought of seeing Sherlock. That feeling was an old friend by now. She'd loved him for so long that she no longer knew what a life of not loving him felt like. Since her disastrous break up with Tom she had given up serious relationships but that didn't mean that she didn't enjoy the odd date here and there sometimes leading to sex and sometimes not. She just didn't want to ever give someone the impression she could offer more when she now knew absolutely that she couldn't.

As she walked in Sherlock was leaning against the mantel piece in front of the empty fireplace. She looked forward to the days when it would be lit, lending the room a gentle glow and warmth. Needless to say Sherlock looked mouthwatering, as ever, wearing his red house coat over black trousers and a crisp, white shirt.

'Ah good you're here. Would you like tea or coffee, maybe a glass of wine?'

He stepped forward to take her coat which she took off feeling a tad confused. It wasn't like him to offer her refreshments but the glass of wine did sound good. It had been a long day and it would be nice to not drink alone for once.

'Well, I'll have the wine but only if you're having one too.'

He smiled and went into the kitchen opening up the fridge and taking out the unopened bottle of Pinot. She frowned though as she saw the rest of the fridge contents.

'Hang on are those Mr Wilkin's hands? I asked you if you knew where they had gone...'

'And I didn't lie I just changed the conversation. They were only going to waste and I wanted to see how the fingernails would react to different acidity levels.'

He passed her a large glass of wine and she took her first sip shaking her head in mild frustration with him. It was going to be a nightmare trying to sort out the paperwork to cover up his theft.

'So, why did you ask me over? And more importantly why do you feel the need to ply me with alcohol?'

Sherlock gave her one of his genuine smiles and she hated how much she liked them. He indicated for her to go through to the front room and she did, opting to sit in John's old chair. Not that it was really his anymore since he'd moved out but it still felt like his all the same.

'Molly...I need to ask you a favour.'

'Oh well at least you're asking. Normally you just do whatever it is and then just expect me to pick up the pieces.' She waved a hand in the direction of the fridge but she was smiling ruefully as she did it. She never could stay angry with him for long.

'Well this time I need you to agree to it...in advance.'

'Alright so what is it?' Her voice took on an excited tone. 'Ooh, is it part of a case, do you need me to go undercover or something?' She giggled and then tried to straighten her face when he carried on looking serious.

He took a sip of his wine and then sat back, relaxing into his chair. 'Well sort of but it's not so much a case more of a personal issue.'

'Oh.' That certainly surprised Molly.

'Yes. Unfortunately every couple of years I'm expected to visit an elderly aunt with the rest of my family. She's very into tradition and...umm..' He cleared his throat uncomfortably before carrying on, 'continuing the family line.'

'Ok.' Molly still wasn't entirely sure what Sherlock needed her for but he seemed to be looking at her expectantly.

When she didn't respond he shifted uncomfortably. She had never seen him so out of his comfort zone...it was bizarre to watch and it almost cheered her up to know that he was human and could get nervous just like everyone else.

'She has had a tendency, over the last few visits, to encourage Mycroft and myself to settle down and given everything that has happened recently with my sister I'd rather avoid that this year.'

'I still don't understand where I come in.'

He took a deep breath and looked her in the eye. 'Molly, would you pretend to be my girlfriend for the weekend?' There was a beat of silence and then he tagged on '...please.'

'Oh...I...well, what exactly are we talking about? What would you need me to do?'

He seemed relieved that she hadn't outright rejected the idea and he crossed his legs and steepled his hands as he gave her a short monologue on how he expected it to all pan out.

'I thought we could go on a couple of dates to some well-known paparazzi locations in London, evidence in the papers will help to confirm our backstory before we go. The trip is in two weeks' time and would entail you coming with my family and myself to my aunt's house in Hampshire; it's a birthday celebration for her…of sorts, though she tends to be the only one celebrating. We just need to put on a believable show for the weekend and then we're done. I hope you don't mind but I've already involved Mycroft and told him to tell our parents that I'm seeing someone...again it helps to give some substance to the lie.'

Molly chewed on her lip looking thoughtful and Sherlock rested his chin on his hands as he watched her, wondering what objections or questions she might have.

'And the sleeping arrangements?'

'Separate rooms of course, as I said my aunt is very traditional. We can always make sure we get caught trying to sneak between them.' He flashed her a fast smile and she couldn't help but return it.

'It could be kind of fun I suppose...if we didn't take it too seriously. I mean we're friends aren't we?'

Sherlock inclined his head and smiled back. 'Yes Molly, we are. So, is that a yes then?'

Molly knew she might come to regret her answer but she couldn't resist. 'Yes...yes it is.'

'Excellent. I'll set up our first "date" and text you the details.'

Molly sensed that their chat had come to an end so she downed the rest of her wine and stood up feeling the effects a little as she did, it had been quite a large glass and she'd drunk it too quickly.

'Right...I'd best be off then.'

He stood with her and walked her to the door of his flat speaking as he went.

'Of course it makes sense for us to start to be more...ah...familiar with each other.'

'Oh right...like what?'

He swallowed heavily and Molly realised that he was nervous again and she suddenly understood why.

'Oh you mean like kissing and touching and stuff?'

He raised his eyebrow but nodded his head.

She wasn't sure quite what came over her, maybe it was the wine, but she smiled at him cheekily and said a quick 'good night then Sherlock' and then she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him.

 **Come on now; don't be greedy you'll get the kiss in the next chapter. So, the groundwork is laid let me know what you think and I'll be back shortly with another chapter xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, thank you so much for all the likes and reviews. It has warmed my heart to get so much encouragement. I hope you like this chapter just as much.**

 **Chapter 2**

When Molly thought back on that kiss she couldn't quite believe that she had been that brave but he'd just given her free license to indulge in one of her fantasies and she had suddenly worried that it might be her only chance. The wine might have played no small part as well!

She recalled the moment when she sat in her flat later that evening telling Toby, her cat, what had taken place.

She remembered how she had stood on her tiptoes and taken hold of the lapels of his dressing gown pulling him down slightly to she could reach his lips, then she had kissed him. She had been surprised by how fast he had reciprocated with only a momentary pause before she felt his arms come up around her back holding her closer to him as he tilted his head and opened his mouth to hers.

He had tasted divine and for a moment she had lost herself in the kiss feeling his lips moving against hers and his hands on her back but then he had broken away and gently set her back on her feet. She knew she was breathing heavily and feeling a little dizzy and she was glad to see that he at least looked a little affected by it.

'So, how was that?' She asked.

'Ah...unexpected but yes, that works perfectly.'

'Good, I'll see you soon then.'

She left the flat and as she walked away and got out of sight of his windows she held her hand up and giggled a little when she saw she was shaking. She needed another drink!

After she had finished giving a bored looking Toby all the details she decided to check her phone before retiring to bed. There was a text on it from John asking if she'd be able to look after Rosie the following evening. Her lips quirked up into a quick smile as she replied with a yes and asking what time.

She'd grown closer to John since Mary had died. He'd really struggled to be a single parent to Rosie in the first few months following his wife's death and Molly had helped out as often as she was able to and in return he was a good friend. In some ways it was a shame that she didn't feel more for him and him for her as they would probably have been perfectly happy together but instead a strong friendship had developed and she loved hearing his tales of the adventures he shared with Sherlock. It was so much better hearing them in person than reading the blog.

As she put the phone down and started to get ready for bed she decided she might just discuss Sherlock's proposal with John. She needed an outside perspective on it and he probably already knew about it so she wouldn't be breaking any confidences.

She climbed into bed and hoped that she would manage to get some sleep although she rather suspected that her dreams might be haunted by that kiss. She needed to try to keep some perspective and remind herself that this was all fake but she worried that her heart wouldn't remember. In a lot of ways she was surprised that Sherlock would ask her knowing, as he did, how she felt about him but knowing how he was about emotions it wouldn't have occurred to him how hard it might be for her. She was glad that was the case because she wouldn't have wanted to miss out on this experience for the world.

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

Sherlock had realised just what his brother had been talking about as soon as his mouth had met with Molly's. He had fully expected it to feel just like kissing Janine which had been perfunctory and slightly boring but it wasn't.

As he had opened his mouth to hers it had felt like a fire washing over him. For a moment he had just given into all the physical pleasures and sensations that had hit his body. The danger that Mycroft had mentioned was very, very obvious but now that he was sat alone and thinking it through he couldn't see any viable alternative. Molly was still the best person for the role and the thought of going to his aunt's house unprotected just left him cold.

He needed to be careful though, for the first time ever he realised just what he might have been repressing about his relationship with Molly and had been ever since that phone call all those months ago where he had found himself forced into telling Molly that he loved her. He had told himself ever since that he had meant it platonically, she was his friend but now...now he could see himself giving into physical need and emotion with her and the thought of it scared him more than any tussle with Moriarty or mind game with Magnussen.

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

By the time Molly made it to John's the following night she had already received a text from Sherlock confirming their first "date". It was for Friday night in two days' time. As she'd opened it she had felt a familiar flutter of nervous anticipation and she had to keep telling herself that none of it was real. She couldn't help the thought though that she might get another chance to kiss him. Real or not it was an experience that she wanted to repeat.

John opened the door and ushered her in.

'Evening Molly. I've just been putting Rosie down for the night and just wanted to check she was settled before I nip out. Do you fancy a glass of wine while we're waiting?'

He indicated to the kitchen and Molly nodded as she removed her coat and hung it up before following him through. They chatted as John uncorked the bottle and poured. He was a bit shy as he admitted that he was going out on a date that evening, his first time since losing Mary.

'I know it might seem a bit soon but I have no intention of embarking on anything serious. It's just...well; I need someone...something...'

Molly smiled. 'It's fine John, I'm not judging. There's no rule book as to when you should or shouldn't date. So, is she nice? I mean well obviously she's nice or you wouldn't be seeing her. Where did you meet her?'

They made their way into the front room and sat down on the settee.

'We met at the group bereavement counselling. She lost her husband last year, cancer. She's like me, just wants some companionship without all the expectations. We're meeting up to see the latest Avengers film.'

'Oh I know the one you mean, it sounds good I hope you enjoy it...and don't worry if you want to go for a drink afterwards. I haven't got any plans tomorrow so I don't mind having a late night.' Molly broke off and took a sip of her drink closing her eyes as she savoured the taste. 'God I need this today. Work was a bit of a nightmare and I've just heard from Sherlock about meeting up. Well, you probably already know all about it, I'm sure Sherlock's discussed it with you.'

John looked confused and shook his head. 'I don't think so; he hasn't mentioned you much recently.'

'Oh right, I just assumed he had.' Now she felt a little unsure as to whether to go on but it was a bit late to backtrack now.

'Well, he has some family visit he has to make in just over a week...'

'Ah that'll be the rich aunt, I remember him having to go to that when I lived at Baker St. He came back in a foul mood. Apparently she'd tried to set him up with the vicar's daughter from the local village and she hadn't let it go all weekend.' John laughed to himself at the memory. 'So, where do you come in then Molly?'

Molly wished that Mary were here right now. She could almost hear hear her response and imagine how it would have played out.

 _'Come on John it's bloody obvious.'_

 _John would frown looking confused. 'Not to me it isn't.'_

 _'He'll have asked Molly to be his fake girlfriend to take the pressure off. Am I right?'_

She turned to John feeling more than a little nervous. 'He...umm...well, he asked me to pretend to be his girlfriend for the weekend.'

'Well I hope you told him what he could do with that suggestion.' Added John.

This time Molly blushed bright red and John sat back in his seat with his eyebrows raised. 'I'm being an idiot, you said yes of course. Why wouldn't you? It's perfect.'

This more than surprise poor Molly. 'I'm sorry how...how is this perfect?'

'Because Sherlock is an arse who doesn't realise what he's got right under his nose. You know I used to think that he was asexual or something, he didn't seem to have any interest in men or women but then Irene happened.'

He looked nervously at Molly who murmured, 'the one he saw naked?'

John nodded. 'I thought maybe there was something going on there right up until that godawful time at Sherrinford. But when I heard Sherlock telling you he loved you I realised I was wrong. If anyone can draw Sherlock into a relationship it will be you...I think it's always been you.'

Molly didn't know what to say in response to that. When she had spoken to Sherlock after it had all calmed down he had been very honest and very apologetic but he had been clear that whilst he admitted he loved her it was only in a platonic sense and she'd accepted that. She had understood why he had had to do what he had done and was grateful even that he had cared about her enough to subject them both to that call in order to try to save her life but she had never seen any sign that it meant more. John must be mistaken.

'You know I can almost hear Mary in my head and she only has one question.' He chuckled. 'So, have you kissed yet? After all I'm assuming you'll need to in order to make the deception look real.'

Molly nodded. 'Yes, we kissed last night. Well, I kissed him, though he did kiss me back.'

Molly smiled and John laughed. 'Good girl. So, what's the plan now?'

Molly took her phone out and checked the text. 'He's taking me to somewhere called the Chiltern Firehouse for a meal on Friday evening.'

'I know it. It's just round the corner from Baker St; it's where all the celebs hang out. I take it he's aiming for a good pap shot that will get you in the papers?'

Molly nodded her head again but looked more nervous this time. 'Yes that's the plan but what the hell do I wear?'

Then she laughed as she realised who she had just asked. 'Sorry, I forget sometimes that you're not one of my girlfriends.'

John didn't miss a beat. 'Wear that dress that you wore at the Scotland Yard Christmas Party. Sherlock hasn't seen it but I can guarantee he'll love it.'

Molly frowned as she thought back, trying to remember which one he meant 'The red one, that's quite revealing, are you sure?'

'Yes, it'll be perfect. Trust me Molly, I'm a man and there wasn't a single guy at that party who didn't fancy you in that dress.'

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

Molly went to Baker St on the night of the date. It made more sense than for Sherlock to pick her up given that the Firehouse was walking distance from his flat. It was a mild evening for September and not raining so they set off walking with Sherlock wearing his Belstaff and Molly's favourite blue scarf. She wondered if he knew and had worn it on purpose but decided against asking him. He put his arm out for Molly to loop hers through and as they walked she stroked the arm of the coat with her free hand.

'I do love this coat, another reason for me to love colder weather...I kind of miss it in summer when you're not wearing it.'

Sherlock rolled his eyes at her sentimentalism. 'It's just a coat Molly.'

'If it's just a coat how come you had your brother keep it for you when you went away for two years. Come on be honest, you love it too.'

'It's just practical that's all...good pockets.'

He looked down at Molly to see that she was repressing a giggle and he couldn't help but smile in return. 'Fine, fine, I like the coat. Happy now?'

They turned the final corner near the restaurant and were immediately accosted by a couple of the bored looking photographers that had been waiting outside for the chance of a few celebrities.

'Mr Holmes...Mr Holmes...Daily Mail. Can you tell us who your partner is?'

Sherlock moved to put his arm around Molly's shoulder pulling her closer to him. She smiled nervously trying to make sure she didn't embarrass herself or him in any way but feeling very uncomfortable with all the attention.

'Doctor Molly Hooper and she is my long term partner.'

'How long have you been seeing each other?'

The question was directed at Molly and she shyly gave the answer that they had agreed. 'Three months.'

'And is he good Miss Hooper? Does he live up to his nickname of Shag-A-Lot Holmes?' There was a ripple of laughter at the riskee questioning and Molly blushed but declined to answer.

'Any chance of a kiss shot Mr Holmes?'

Molly felt a little hopeful but Sherlock just gave her a chaste kiss on the side of her forehead and then led her past the group and up the stairs to where one of the top hatted commissionaires was waiting to escort them to their table.

As the staff took their coats in the reception Molly's dress was finally revealed to Sherlock and she had to admit that he did a double take when he saw her and seemed to swallow heavily.

'Do you like it? Is it alright?' Once again she had to repress her desire to pull the hemline down but she couldn't help but feel a little disappointed when his only response was, 'it's fine Molly.'

Then he took her hand in his and the two of them made their way through into the busy, vibrant bar and restaurant.

 **So, some Johntent and their first date and I couldn't resist using a place that Benedict is well known for hanging out in and yes, it is just round the corner from Baker St. Are you enjoying their interactions so far?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey you guys. Happy weekend to you all! I may be a little buddy as my kids are going back to school this week and it means I may get some time to myself again…whoop, whoop.**

 **Anyhow, I'm glad so many of you liked the interaction between Molly and John. As I've said to some in my replies I miss writing Mary but it's been fun making John and Molly a bit closer and writing more dialogue between the two of them.**

 **Chapter 3**

If Molly had been worried about how the fake date would go she had no need to be. They had always had a lot of interests in common and their conversation just flowed as they discussed some recent advances in the testing of toxins in bodies up to ten years after death.

They were even able to share a few morbid jokes and if anyone else had been watching them they would have looked just like any other couple in love.

Sherlock made a point of putting his hand over Molly's a couple of times and once he had lifted it and brought it to his lips and Molly swore that her heart stopped beating for a second when he did.

The only time she was distracted from Sherlock was when she spotted a famous actor sitting at a nearby table with a couple of other people that she didn't recognise. 'Oh my God is that the guy who's playing Dr Strange? He is sooo hot. I don't suppose you know him?'

Sherlock frowned, feeling unreasonably disgruntled at Molly showing attraction to another man. He looked over. 'I neither know who Dr Strange is nor who is playing him but it probably is. This place is well known for celebrities dropping in which is why we are here; we want to be spotted. Talking of which I see an undercover reporter sitting near the bar. Shall we have a post dinner drink before we leave?'

They went over and Sherlock sat them on two bar stools and ordered up a couple of drinks and then he proceeded to slide his hand up Molly's thigh and kiss her neck in a way which had her almost rolling her eyes back in her head. He was surprised by how much he found he had wanted to do this during the evening. He hadn't said anything but there was something about Molly in that red dress which had made his mouth run dry and his heart accelerate. He tried to tell himself it was all part of the acting but even he was a little unconvinced.

Molly knew she had tensed up at his touch and she had to make a concerted effort to try to breathe. It all just seemed so unreal though.

Sherlock whispered in her ear as he kissed his way up her neck. 'This should give them plenty of fodder for tomorrow's edition...but just relax.' Then he cupped her face with his hand and kissed her. This time she couldn't help the moan which she let out and she hoped against hope that Sherlock wouldn't have noticed but his hand tightened on her leg and his tongue invaded her mouth in response.

Molly's mind felt as though it were in free fall. She might have kissed Sherlock a couple of nights earlier but that was nothing compared to be fully and expertly kissed by the man. All she could think about was the feel of his lips moving against hers and his hand which was now just that little bit further up her thigh. She felt herself getting aroused and all she wanted was to be able to carry on kissing him but after a minute or so he pulled away.

Molly tried valiantly to remember what they were doing and why they were even there as Sherlock picked up his drink and lifted it towards her as he toasted, 'to us.'

She nodded vaguely and picked up her own drink needing a distraction whilst she attempted to get her body back under control. For once she was grateful for the neat alcohol of a post dinner drink as it burned its way down her throat and into her blood stream.

She tried to think of some light conversation...something...anything to say rather than 'take me to bed' but it felt as though her brain had seized up.

Sherlock sat observing Molly, intrigued by her reactions to their recent kiss. He had been right in his assumption that they needed to practice being together physically in order to carry off the deception. Molly needed to get much more comfortable and used to kissing him before the following weekend otherwise his aunt and his mother would see. They may not be as adept at deductions as Mycroft and himself but they were expert when it came to human reactions and relationships.

For a moment he actually contemplated having sex with Molly. It would certainly 'loosen her up' around him but even he realised that that would be a step too far in their dupery. He was surprised however by how much weight and thought he gave to the idea and the fact that he had even considered it at all. It had never once come into his mind with Janine and even if it had the idea of sex with Janine just repelled him.

'Are you ready to go home now darling?' He asked Molly knowing that the journalist was still in earshot.

He saw the faint blush on Molly's cheeks and the way her eyes dilated a little as she looked up at him now that he had stood up.

'Oh...yes. Would you like to have sex with me?' As soon as the words fell out of her mouth she seemed to realise what she had said and her mouth fell open and her blush deepened as she started to backtrack. It was her 'me and Tom are having a lot of sex' line all over again and it made him want to laugh out loud, it was so very Molly.

In a bid to not give away their subterfuge to the spy in their midst he helped her stand before kissing her again, mainly to stop her from apologising which she had been on the verge of doing. As he pulled away he whispered, 'the journalist'. Then in a louder voice he added. 'God, yes...you know I do. Come on.'

He towed Molly out of the bar and through the restaurant. This time when they were confronted by the paparazzi Sherlock put his hand up to block their view as he ushered Molly past. 'Not this time...thank you.' and by the time they turned the corner they had been forgotten as the paps turned their attention to the next person leaving in the hope of richer pickings.

When they got to Sherlock's front door he hesitated feeling a little conflicted. He knew he ought to just send Molly home in a cab but a small voice in his head reminded him that Molly was still a little awkward and uncomfortable around him and that they needed to 'practice' some more. At the same time another voice which sounded a lot like Mycroft told Sherlock that he was being a fool and that he was playing with fire.

As the silence between them extended Molly turned and looked up the street, her eyes searching for a cab which for once was not there. 'Umm maybe I should...'

'Nightcap Molly...maybe a coffee?'

He winced at his own weakness as he said it but Molly didn't seem to notice. She turned back with a surprised look on her face.

'Oh, I suppose so. Yes, that would be nice.'

He unlocked the front door and ushered Molly through and tried to tell himself not to look at her backside in that tight dress as she walked up the stairs ahead of him.

When they entered the flat he hung up his coat and made his way into the kitchen to switch the kettle on. Coffee definitely seemed the safer option rather than more alcohol, not that he was sure what alcohol he had other than the remains of the bottle of wine from the other night.

Molly followed him in and leant against the kitchen cabinets at the side of him before bending down and taking her heels off, rubbing her feet individually.

'Sorry, my feet were killing me. I don't wear heels much so my feet aren't used to them.'

Sherlock found his eyes wandering down her legs and for some reason the sight of her naked feet seemed to unnerve him.

'I had a lovely time tonight Sherlock. The food was delicious and the venue was so exciting. I'd never be able to get a table in there normally but I guess there are some advantages to knowing a celebrity.'

She nudged him playfully as she said that and he rolled his eyes in response.

He was wondering how he should word his next sentence so they could practice the kissing further without raising any of her expectations but Molly seemed to do it for him.

'I'm sorry if I seemed a little...I don't know...weird in the bar. It just seems so odd for us to be kissing and touching, I don't think I'm very good at being undercover.'

As she said the last she could have kicked herself. The last thing she wanted was for him to think she was no good and ask someone else instead. If that happened she'd never forgive herself.

Sherlock smiled. 'Don't worry, we just need to practice that's all. No time like the present.'

He picked up the two mugs and walked past her and into the front room where he went over to the settee. He flicked on a small lamp before he sat down giving the room a gentle, almost romantic glow.

Molly stood in stunned silence for a minute in the kitchen trying to process what he had just said. Was he suggesting MORE kissing?

He looked over at her frowning. 'Come on Molly we haven't got all night...well, we have but I'm sure you'd like to get home at some point.'

Then to compound the situation he patted his lap and held his arms out to her.

Molly had to resist the urge to pinch herself. This couldn't be real, it must be some strange sort of dream or fantasy. He couldn't really be suggesting that she sit on his lap and practice kissing him...but it seemed he was.

Molly floated over, not really aware of her legs actually moving and when she sat down on his knee it was more a case of her perching on the very edge of it rather than falling into his embrace as she would have done with a normal boyfriend.

Sherlock just raised an eyebrow before he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her too him ignoring the small squeak of shock that she let out.

'Try to relax Molly. How about...just for tonight, we pretend it's real? I mean, bar sex, what would you do if this was real? I'm here, I'm yours to do with as you please...so what do you want to do to me?'

Sherlock smirked at her even though he knew he was walking a tightrope here but he told himself that the need to relax around each other outweighed his slight confusion over his feelings. He was more than confident in his own ability to control the situation and to control Molly so he sat back in his seat and waited to see what Molly would do.

 **What do you reckon, is Sherlock kidding himself that he can control the situation? And what about Molly? What would you do if Sherlock gave you free rein over his body?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright so I was going to wait until tomorrow to post this chapter but I have a little bit of time and you all seemed so keen to get it so here you go. You might have to wait until Friday for the next instalment though…depends how work goes this week.**

 **Chapter 4**

Molly sat unmoving for a moment as she took in what he had just said. Here was the man she had been in unrequited love with for the last five years giving her free rein over his body and she was hesitating. But that hesitation had real foundations. It was all fake; none of this was real but the long-term damage to her heart was a very real possibility. The trouble was she wanted to pretend it was real and she reminded herself that this was all to help Sherlock...and that was what decided it for her, that and the fact that she might never have a chance with him again. She wanted to help him and this was also her opportunity to indulge in her fantasy and she knew she'd regret it if she didn't take it...and who knows, he might even enjoy it.

So she started with something simple, something she'd always wanted to do; she moved forwards and slowly let her hands run through his hair, letting her nails scrape softly over his scalp, watching as his eyes half closed when she did; she smiled, so he did react to physical stimulus. She pulled on his hair a little and this time his eyes closed completely and his mouth opened in a silent moan which sent a spike of lust heading south in Molly's body.

She shifted slightly and moved her hands to his face tracing his features with her fingers. She let her hands slide over those gorgeous cheekbones and her thumb moved over his full lips. As she did that his tongue came out briefly and licked the end of her thumb. The next time she put her finger on his lips pulling the bottom lip down slightly as she pushed her finger into his mouth.

His eyes opened slightly and he swirled his tongue around her finger sucking on it which made his cheek hollow out, making his cheekbones stand out even more. He was so gorgeous and Molly didn't think that he honestly had any idea what he did to her. Even now she knew she was wet for him, her muscles clenching and unclenching; her body needing to be filled by him. He simply enthralled her.

She couldn't resist any longer and she withdrew her finger as she leant forward to kiss him letting her hand slide around his neck feeling his curls tickling her fingers. There was one thing about kissing Sherlock and that was that fake or not he gave into it completely, she didn't sense that he was holding anything back. His mouth opened to hers and he kissed her with a passion which took her breath away and left her dizzy every single time.

It wasn't enough though; she wanted more and so she pulled away momentarily seeing that slightly dazed look in his eyes and the small frown forming on his forehead at her stopping what they were doing.

Before she could chicken out and lose her courage she stood and then slid back onto his knee by placing each of her knees either side of his hips so that she was straddling him. Her skirt rode up in the process and as she kissed him again she felt one of his hands sliding up and down the skin there leaving trails of goose bumps which just fed her arousal. She knew she was at risk of pushing things too far with him but she trusted that he would enforce his boundaries...she had no doubt that he could and would do that.

This time when their mouths met his tongue twisted around her own and Molly felt as though she was losing all sense of where she finished and he started. She pushed his jacket off his shoulders and felt him help her shed it, holding onto her as he moved forwards to rid himself of it.

As he leant back against the settee her hands moved to his shirt quickly unbuttoning it until she was able to pull it from his trousers exposing his chest and stomach to her eager touch. She knew that she was losing perspective; that somewhere along the way this had become real for her and she knew it was going to hurt but in this moment she just couldn't bring herself to care.

His skin was warm and smooth with only a light smattering of hair across his chest and another trail just showing above his waistband.

Molly let her mouth move to his neck where she kissed and licked and bit all those points on his neck which had caught her attention over the last few years. She knew she was marking him and he must have known it too but he made no move to stop her. Instead his hands moved to her back where they slowly unzipped her dress.

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

Sherlock also knew that they were on the verge of going too far, he knew it with the same certainty that he had known that Moriarty was still dead when his plane had landed the previous year but he did nothing to stop it. Molly was overwhelming his senses and his emotions. It was like an unstoppable force, an avalanche that was just washing everything away in its wake. He could smell her, taste her, feel her and the things that she seemed to be awakening in his body were sensations he hadn't even known he could experience.

He had made out with Janine multiple times but it had never been like this...never. That had been a chore to get through...he'd almost had to disengage his mind from his body but this...this was engaging every sense and his mind...his mind felt like it was spiralling out of control.

He groaned as she slid off his lap onto the floor and he groaned a second time when her mouth closed over one of his flat, hard nipples. Her hands seemed to be everywhere and he was painfully aware that he was now hard. He knew, in part, that that was a natural physical reaction, he'd achieved erections with Janine but it still felt different. There was a very real temptation to do something about it...to give into physical pleasures and release.

As Molly kissed her way down his chest and over his stomach he suddenly realised he wasn't going to stop her. Whatever it was that she wanted to do to him he was going to let her. His eyes flicked open for a moment in shock and his hands threaded into her hair as she sucked the skin on his hip into her warm, wet mouth.

Her hands moved to the fastenings of his trousers and he held his breath. For the first time there seemed to be a pause and complete silence in the room and then just like that she let him go, sitting back on her heels and washing a hand over her face.

'I...I'm sorry Sherlock. I think maybe I should go.'

He wanted to say something, wanted to stop her but instead he just watched as she stood and retrieved her bag and coat, slipping her shoes back on and zipping her dress back up a little.

He stood as she left his flat and followed her down the stairs wanting to make sure that she was safe as she waited for a cab. He made no move to button his shirt back up, instead it hung open...forgotten.

She opened his front door and turned back. 'Thank you again for tonight...I really did enjoy it.'

He hated how sad she sounded and he moved forward and cupped her cheek. 'Molly, if this is too hard for you I'll understand...but believe me when I say that I enjoyed it too.' He could almost hear John shouting at him to say more but he couldn't...he just couldn't.

He did bend his head though and gave her another, more chaste, kiss on the lips. It didn't last long but even Sherlock recognised that it felt more honest than any of the others.

He watched as she turned away, hailing a cab and climbing in, she waved to him shyly and then she was gone. Neither of them had noticed the photographer hidden across the street.

The next day when Sherlock collected the papers he quickly found the article.

 **Protective Detective in Love**

Underneath were two photos one of him with his shirt open kissing Molly on the doorstep of Baker St and the second of the two of them arriving at the restaurant. He read the short article.

 _Hat detective Sherlock Holmes looks to be a man in love again. He was spotted with his new girlfriend, Dr Molly Hooper (aged 33), a pathologist from the very hospital that the sleuth threw himself from just over three years ago in a fake suicide which shocked the world. Sources tell us that the couple have been together just over three months and from the looks of them they are very much the loved up couple. After dining at the exclusive Chiltern Firehouse they returned to his flat on Baker St and the detective was seen protectively escorting his lady to a cab a few hours later._

Sherlock sat back in his chair and smiled. 'Perfect!'

It was at that moment that his phone rang. He glanced at the screen and sighed; his mother. He was tempted to ignore it but he knew it would just prolong the inevitable.

'Mother, I wasn't expecting your call...you shouldn't have.'

'Don't be ridiculous, with an article like that in the papers of course you knew I would ring. Now tell me about this girl. Mycroft mentioned her last night but I didn't believe him.'

'There's not a lot to say.'

There was silence on the line and eventually Sherlock gave in with a huff of exasperation.

'As you know from the paper her name is Molly Hooper, she's the pathologist who helped me fake my death and we've known each other for quite a while.'

'So, why now? Seems convenient timing.'

Sherlock narrowed his eyes. He'd expected this suspicion.

'I don't know what I can say mother, we've been together a while I just didn't want to advertise it. I know how much grief that can bring me...such as phone calls like this one.'

'I'm assuming you're bringing her to Catherine's next weekend.'

'You assume right.'

'I do hope this is real Sherlock, for your sake. And do make sure you are polite to Catherine, she's not getting any younger and she deserves your respect.'

'I give respect where it's due...it just so rarely is.'

'Anyway, I'll see you next week. And Sherlock darling...'

'Yes.'

'Just remember your father and I love you very much, it would be nice to hear from you a bit more often, it's been over a month since we saw you when we last visited Eurus.'

Sherlock rolled his eyes and hung up, throwing his phone down before leaning on his fingertips. He needed to think through his reactions to Molly the night before. He'd put it off until now but he needed to understand just what had gone wrong and how he could solve it.

When she had left the night before he had felt frustrated, unsatisfied and just downright angry but he didn't know if he was more angry at himself for being so weak or her for leaving. He tried to pinpoint the moment that it had all fallen apart, when his normally cold, detached persona had lost its usual control but he couldn't. Was it when she had threaded her hands through his hair, when she had kissed him, when she had straddled him (which had felt amazing having her pushing herself against his erection in that way) or frankly when she had given him the impression that she might go down on him?

Even the thought of it had him reacting once more and he sucked his lips into his mouth biting on them to try to control himself. He was almost ashamed to remember the rest but remember it he must.

 **You ready to see how Sherlock coped after Molly left? And what did you think of the complete collapse in his self-control…poor Sherlock, he has no clue does he!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Blame lilsherlockian for the start of this chapter. I said should I write Sherlock wanking or just refer to it. Her response - WRITE IT! So I did ;)**

 **Chapter 5**

When Molly had left the night before Sherlock had raged around his flat for a few minutes before going into his bedroom and slamming the door. What had happened there? What the fuck had just happened? He had been aiming to just get Molly comfortable around him, happy to touch and kiss him without tensing up or apologising so how...how had he now ended up sexually frustrated and with a raging hard on?

He leant against his bedroom door and closed his eyes trying to find his way into his mind palace so he could calm his breathing and his heart rate but as soon as he closed his eyes the only thing he could see was Molly on her knees in front of him with her hand on the button of his trousers. Her hair was delightfully mussed up and her lips were red from kissing him and all he could think about was the fact that she had been considering taking his cock into her warm, pliant mouth and when she had changed her mind he had done nothing, NOTHING to stop her walking away.

The part of him that had Mycroft's voice tried to say that that was a good thing, that he didn't want to go further with Molly because that risked turning a lie into a reality but thinking that didn't stop him from pressing his hand against his still hard cock and bucking his hips upwards to create some friction.

He tried to remember the last time he had actually had to masturbate; he had become quite adept over the years at subverting his physical needs but he had never been able to completely eradicate them. It must have been a month or so ago though and now here he was with Molly in his head and his own cock in his hand needing to jack off. It was infuriating but that didn't make it any less necessary.

He threw himself onto the bed and quickly divested himself of his clothes and then with one arm over his eyes he let his other hand take hold of his erection. He cast around in his mind for images that would help him achieve his climax but all those old favourites that normally worked just left him cold. He kept coming back to that image of Molly on her knees.

In the end he bit his lip and just let his mind follow that pathway. He imagined what she might have done next, taking his cock out of his pants and holding it in her small grasp, sliding her hand up and down his shaft. As he thought...so he did, letting his hand mirror the actions in his mind.

He saw her lick her lips and swirl her tongue around the head of his penis and just the though of it made him pulse and he let out a low moan. As she took him into her mouth his hand quickened and tightened, relentlessly pumping up and down and he knew it wouldn't take much to push him over the edge. Other images crowded into his mind overlapping themselves. Molly deep throating him as he fucked her wet mouth, Molly touching herself and looking up at him as she did, Molly lying naked waiting for him to slide his hard cock into her, Molly...Molly...Molly...

He came calling out her name and feeling the hot splash of his come across his stomach and lubricating his hand as he gave a last few jerks of his hips. It was only as he started to descend from the natural high of his orgasm that the full implications of what he had done hit him.

And it was those implications that he was still thinking about and rolling over in his mind the following day. He knew he ought to call the whole thing off; to just avoid Barts and go to his aunt's house alone and suffer whatever indignities she had lined up for him, but damn him he couldn't seem to find enough energy or incentive to pick up the phone or do anything but keep going.

He was however saved from thinking about it further by the welcome appearance of a case. It eventually took him four days to solve and entailed himself and John traveling first to Gloucester and then up to Manchester chasing down the brutal murderer of three trusting pensioners who had made the fatal mistake of believing the lies of a killer. Lestrade had also been involved and so it had been a quiet few days for Molly in Barts. She hadn't even needed to help out with Rosie as John's sister had temporarily moved into his flat whilst he was away. The siblings had grown closer over the last few months and Molly knew that that was something John was grateful for.

For once she knew about the case having received a text from Sherlock himself informing her that he would be out of London and that he would be in touch on his return. She'd smiled happily when she'd read it liking the fact that she was being kept informed rather than one of the last in their group to know. She normally had to contact Mrs Hudson or Greg to see where they all were and what they were up to and she wondered if she could ask Sherlock to text her in future...just as a friend.

As she thought that word her mind immediately went back to THAT night. She had spent many, many hours at home and at work worrying about THAT night and how close she had actually come to giving Sherlock...Sherlock Holmes no less, a blow job. Even just the thought of it had her colouring up and feeling sick with nerves. The most bizarre thing was that she wasn't actually sure he would have stopped her. When she thought through what they had done she would have expected him to call a halt to things much, much earlier but he just hadn't. In the end it had been her realisation of what she was considering that had had her backing away.

She finally decided to discuss it with her friend Meena the night before Sherlock was due back. It would have been embarrassing had Meena not been so enthusiastic about the idea of her seducing Sherlock.

'Oh my God, you should have done it. Why on earth did you stop?'

'Because it was Sherlock and this thing between us isn't real and how would I have looked him in the face afterwards knowing what we had done?'

'Pfft, you would have got over that maybe by the second or third blow job.'

'Meena! And anyway I just don't understand why he didn't stop me himself.'

Meena just rolled her eyes. 'Really...you don't? You can't think of any reason?'

Molly's forehead wrinkled as she thought. 'No...no I can't.'

'How about maybe, just maybe, he wanted you to go down on him? Was he hard?'

'I...I don't know. I didn't...I'm sure he wouldn't have been.'

'Well I bet you anything he was. I bet he was gagging for it and you just left him high and dry.'

Meena chuckled and Molly shook her head in disbelief at her friend's glee as she took another drink of her wine.

'I bet he had to jack off...thinking of you...all alone...'

Now Molly knew Meena was joking and she joined in the laughter. 'I can see it now...maybe he had to close the door so Mrs Hudson didn't hear.'

'Haha...she might have walked in on him accidentally.' Meena did a fine imitation of an old lady. 'Sherlock, that's not nice, put it away.'

Molly thought her sides were aching she was laughing that hard.

When they finally calmed down Meena asked her what her plan was.

'I don't have one. I was going to see what Sherlock suggested.'

Meena shook her head and poured them both some more wine. 'No, no, no you need to go on the offensive. Invite him around to your flat tomorrow. You've already said he'll be back by then and you only have two more nights after today before your big trip away. Go on… get your phone out, we can text him now.'

Molly frowned. 'Are you sure...I mean, what should I say we'll do?'

'Umm...you need to practice some more. I don't know, just invite him for a drink and take it from there.'

Molly got her phone out, glad of the Dutch courage from the wine,

 _Hi, if you're back tomorrow do you fancy coming over to mine for a drink and a catch up about the weekend? Mx_

She hesitated for a moment but then Meena made a grab for her phone and in the confusion she pressed send anyway.

'Oh, why did I do that? It's all your fault.'

'That's OK you can thank me by making me your maid of honour.' She gave Molly a smug smile and tilted her glass at her.

Molly scrunched up her nose. 'You're just after a new frock and some fancy shoes. Well, we both know that it will never come to that. I'm going to die alone surrounded by cats.'

They both giggled and stopped suddenly as just then there was a beep from Molly's phone and two pairs of eyes turned to look at it.

Molly picked it up. 'It's from Sherlock.'

'And?'

'He says.."sounds good, I'll be there at 8.00, how about take out...my treat". What do you think that means?'

'I think that means he wants his blow job!'

'Meena you really are incorrigible. There will be no blow jobs. I can at least be certain of that.'

'Can you?'

Meena's question and the appraising look on her face stayed with Molly long after she had left her flat and as work progressed the following day Molly found herself getting more and more nervous.

By the time Sherlock arrived at her flat carrying a bag of Chinese food her heart was ready to beat out of her chest and her stumbled greeting and his subsequent kiss on the cheek felt more than a little awkward.

He sighed and followed her through to the kitchen realising that they still had more work to do before Molly could act comfortably around him but he was so tired from the case; if he hadn't already made this arrangement he would have been asleep in his bed in Baker St.

As they sorted out the food Molly asked him how he'd known what to get her and he mildly berated her for not knowing him better and pointed to her kitchen cork board where she kept various appointment cards, phone numbers and the take out menus she used complete with her favourites underlined.

She shook her head and wondered how many other things he knew about her because of his use of her flat as a bolt hole. He rarely ever used it when she had been there and it felt strange that he might know so much about her without her realising it.

They sat on the settee together and Molly quizzed him about the weekend to come and what she might need to take. He confirmed that Mycroft had booked them a car and that he would collect her at 3.00 for the two hour journey down to Chilworth in Hampshire.

She then asked him about the recent case, knowing how much he liked an audience to his victories, letting his sublime, baritone voice wash over her as she ate. She couldn't help but notice just how exhausted he was though and she asked him how much sleep he had had.

'Not enough, a couple of hours each night. You know I don't like to indulge when I have a case.'

Molly shook her head in exasperation. 'Sleep is not an indulgence Sherlock. Maybe you should go home and get some rest.'

'No,' his answer was quicker and sharper than either of them had expected. 'No,' he repeated a little softer. 'I'm here now and we still need to get more comfortable around each other.'

Molly chewed on her lip for a moment and then put her empty plate down on the small coffee table. She rearranged her cushions behind her and half lay down before patting her chest.

Sherlock just looked confused.

'Come on, lie down. I'll put some telly on and you can just doze if you want. I've done this before, you know with...um...boyfriends, it'll be relaxing I promise.'

 **How did you like the aftermath of that night? And what do you think will happen now that they're going to be cuddled up together on a couch? Let me know and I promise I won't make you wait as long for the next chapter xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, I'm back with some sleep induced Sherlolly fun. Hope you enjoy it. Talking of enjoying I'm enjoying all the pics of Ben coming out of TIFF this year.**

 **Chapter 6**

Sherlock pushed his shoes and his jacket off and tentatively laid himself down on Molly. He was effectively lying between her legs but there didn't feel as though there was anything sexual about it. As he put his head on her chest she brought her hand up to run through his hair and that along with hearing the dull thud of her heart did help to relax him.

She found something for them to watch on the small TV but Sherlock didn't even try to concentrate on it. He let his mind wander, organising the small details of the case as he breathed in time with Molly and his eyes gradually started to close. His final thought before sleep was how relaxed he felt and how much he was enjoying Molly playing with his hair.

He must been out for a while because when he came too he realised that although the television was still on Molly was now asleep and his hand was somehow resting on her right breast, just in front of his face.

He took a few moments, still half dreaming and sleepy, to think about just how comfortable and relaxed she had made him feel but then thoughts about her breast seemed to overtake him. He moved his hand slightly and let his thumb drift over the nipple which was only covered by her thin strappy t shirt. As he did he felt it start to harden and he couldn't resist repeating the move once or twice even as Molly shifted slightly underneath him.

He had a sudden deep seated need to take her breast into his mouth and suckle it. He had no doubt that psychologists and psychiatrists would have a field day with him for that one but he didn't care. All he cared about was how it would taste, what it would feel like to let his tongue roll over that small, hardened nub.

He later put it down to a groggy, sleep induced madness but without even thinking through the consequences he pulled the material of her top down just enough to release the soft mound of her breast, grateful for the fact that she wasn't wearing a bra.

Her nipple was a darker shade of dusky rose than he had imagined it to be and the skin was so much softer. He let his hand ghost over it before placing his palm back over it, assessing the weight and the sensation of holding it in his hand. He couldn't wait any longer and he lifted himself, finding a purchase with his hands on the settee, so he could finally take her into his mouth. The feeling of lust and want and need that rolled through his body in that moment was more than he could ever have imagined.

He turned himself so he was lying more comfortably than he had been whilst all the time he sucked on her breast, letting his tongue and teeth slide over her nipple, feeling the rough edges of it and the puckered skin around it.

She let out a breathy moan and he felt her hand in his hair once more as she lightly bucked her hips against his. Acting on instinct and need and nothing else he pressed his hips against hers. The second moan she let out was louder and had him pushing against her harder knowing what she needed.

The moment she let out a quiet 'oh' he knew she was awake and he let his hand replace his mouth as he slowly kissed his way up her neck and then to her mouth. All the while her hips rocked up and against him and he could tell from her breathing and her heart rate that she was getting more and more aroused.

It all felt so very dreamlike though, there was no conversation, no discussion he just acted and she followed...or was she acting and he was following? He neither knew nor cared in that moment.

The kiss was slow and deeply erotic and Sherlock knew he was getting harder. Her movements were becoming more desperate and he could feel her hands pulling on his shirt, holding him against her.

He massaged her breast, rolling the nipple between his finger and thumb and then as she let out another groan he pinched it and she had to break off from kissing him as her climax started. He kissed her neck as he listened to the unfamiliar way that she called out his name feeling himself starting to pulse, almost on the verge of climaxing himself but he didn't allow it...wouldn't. He did need to leave though before he did something stupid.

That voice in his head retorted with, _you mean MORE stupid._

As her breathing started to level back out her hand moved to his hair playing with his curls in a way he had never realised he would like so much. He finally lifted his head and gave her one more kiss before he sat back up concentrating on re-tucking his shirt and trying to get his own heart rate down a little. He needed to leave and he needed to leave now.

He stood, grabbing his coat and jacket so he could cover his crotch area and not give away just how affected he had been. As he turned to Molly he saw her face fall a little but she stood with him.

'Are you leaving?'

'Yes, I think it's best. It's late and it's been a long day and you have work tomorrow. I'll no doubt see you then.'

'Oh…OK.'

He hesitated about whether to kiss her goodbye but he worried that if he did he might not actually leave so he just made his way to the door with Molly trailing behind and he left sensing that she was watching from her doorway, knowing that she was confused and no doubt a little hurt but he was more than confused himself.

He had been determined to keep things under control, to just kiss and nothing else and now they had gone further than they had that night earlier in the week and not only that he was going to have to sort himself out again. He closed his eyes in the cab on his way back home and tried to work out why it was that every time they were together things spiraled out of his control. He knew absolutely that it had been his fault and not Molly's but even as he thought about it he remembered the way she had called his name and dear God...he found himself wanting to hear that again!

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

Molly closed the door and leant against it for a moment. She could not believe that she had just done that...she was mortified. How...how had she ended up using him to make herself come?

She wasn't surprised it hadn't taken much stimulation. She had been horny as hell ever since this weird agreement had started between them but she hadn't expected to get so carried away that she basically dry humped him.

Molly had been embarrassed more times than she cared to remember but this...this topped them all. No wonder he had fled. She hadn't even had a chance to apologise.

It was a few minutes later as she was making herself a cuppa to take to bed that she remembered that she had dozed off herself and had woken up to find Sherlock's mouth on her naked breast. She paused for a minute and frowned. What the hell had that been about?

She padded through to her bedroom with her drink and quickly changed into her nightshirt. The more she thought about it the more she realised that it was that action of his that had triggered the whole event. It had been the catalyst. She had been half awake and incredibly aroused when she had started to move against him and she hadn't really realised what she had done until it was over.

Part of her wished she could talk it over with Meena but it was almost midnight and far to late to ring her...and anyway, what could she even say? It was all just too strange but maybe she shouldn't feel so guilty. It would be interesting to see how Sherlock acted when she saw him the next day and she decided she needed to just hold her head up high and front it out.

As it was he didn't come in until late in the afternoon but she eventually heard from Mike that he was up in the labs with Greg and John. She was a little tempted to just hide out in the morgue but as they were due to go for their weekend at his aunt's house the next day she knew that that was only a temporary solution so in the end she picked up her files and went upstairs.

As she walked in she saw him sat at his microscope discussing a case with the other two men and she decided then and there to be brave. He wanted her to be natural and loving around him, well she'd show him just how natural she could be.

She walked over and said hi to the others and then leant towards Sherlock to kiss him.

For a split second she saw his eyes flick in John and Greg's direction and she didn't know whether he would reject her but then his eyes closed and he met her half way for a kiss that was more than a peck but nothing too over the top given they had company.

Molly heard John shift uncomfortably and a quiet 'what the hell' from Greg which made her smile as she pulled away. She knew that John was aware of their agreement but it must still have looked bizarre to him.

She didn't acknowledge it though, instead she just said a soft 'hey' to Sherlock and he smiled in return.

'So, is there anything I can help you guys with?'

It was Greg who responded. 'You know I'd heard through the grapevine at work that something was going on between you two but I never would have believed it if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes. So, the virgin is a virgin no longer I take it?'

Sherlock leant over his scope and adjusted the view as he answered. 'I think you'll find that that was a spurious accusation put round by my brother. He does like his jokes. Sorry to burst your bubble Lestrade but I haven't been a virgin in a very long time.'

Molly blushed a little at the conversation but she couldn't say she was sorry to hear that Sherlock wasn't inexperienced in bed. If he'd slept with other people maybe...just maybe there was a chance she could get him to sleep with her.

She had to bite back the bubble of laughter at the idea but it still didn't stop him looking round at her suspiciously.

'So, will I see you at all this evening?' She asked him.

'No probably not. We have a case, only a five but I want to wrap it all up before we leave tomorrow.'

'Oh, what? Going for a romantic mini break for two then? Looks like she has you wrapped around her finger,' Lestrade chuckled and raised his eyebrows.

Sherlock narrowed his eyes. 'To my aunt's house actually for a family event. Just because you're hen pecked Gavin doesn't mean the rest of us are...or ever will be.'

'Yeah, yeah you say that now...give it time.'

Molly didn't like the way the conversation was going so she cut across it. 'That's fine. I'll see you at three tomorrow then.' And just because she could she gave him another kiss goodbye.

 **The weekend is almost upon them and Sherlock is about as out of control as he can get. I hope you didn't mind the little sexy interlude. I know Sherlock was a little out of order but I think Molly got the better end of the deal. Anyway, let me know what you think and I'll be back in a couple of days xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey you guys, I hope you're all having a good week. Before nI go on I just want to say thank you for all of your comments and support. I love reading every single one and they motivate me to keep writing so keep them coming.**

 **Chapter 7**

John stayed on with Sherlock after Greg had left to follow up a couple of leads. He could see Molly working on paper work in her office but her door was closed so it was as good as private for himself and Sherlock.

'So...you and Molly then..'

He saw Sherlock's forehead crease but he didn't look up from his scope.

'I know you have some kind of arrangement set up with her but I have to say the two of you look very...umm...comfortable around each other.'

Sherlock finally sat back and looked at him. 'Well good, that's the whole point. We need to look believable.'

'Yes, but are you sure this isn't something more Sherlock? I mean, this is the second time I've seen you in a fake relationship now and I have to say this one looks different.'

'Well you're hardly the most observant man on the planet...we've proved that on numerous occasions.' He changed the slide on the microscope but then paused. 'Different how?'

John leant the side of his hip against the table with his arms crossed. 'You look more relaxed for one; more engaged. You leant into her more and carried on looking at her after she'd finished kissing you and your expression didn't change when she moved away like it used to with Janine.'

He saw Sherlock thinking through what he had said. 'So it's more believable.'

'Yes but that's not what I'm saying. I'm saying it's different with Molly?'

Sherlock was about to spit out a denial but then he paused. He'd be lying if he said it wasn't different. Of course it was different, it was chalk and cheese different.

John stood and let his hands fall to his sides. 'It IS different isn't it. I knew it. Mary always used to say this would happen, she was convinced. I never was...well not until I heard you tell Molly you loved her...and now...well...'

Sherlock frowned again, cutting across John's ramblings. 'Mary said what would happen?'

'That you'd realise that you have feelings for Molly.'

'Well of course I have feelings for her, you know that. We're friends, I trust her, that's why I asked her to do this. But that is all this is...friendship.'

John tilted his head a little. 'Are you sure about that? Because I'm not.'

'No, but then you thought I was honestly proposing to Janine so let's not rely too heavily on your judgment hey!' He put his eye back to the scope and ignored all John's attempts at conversation but it had hit home a little.

The next day saw the case wrapped up by lunchtime which gave Sherlock plenty of time to pack and wait for the arrival of Mycroft's car. He and his brother were travelling separately as Mycroft was picking up their parents en route.

He sat in his chair in the front room and tried, yet again, to make sense of his feelings for Molly but it didn't seem to be getting any clearer. He felt as though in some ways he was heading into this weekend completely unprepared. His feelings and emotions seemed chaotic and out of control and he hated it...he hated not knowing what he should do for the best. He was used to dealing with cold, hard logical facts and none of this felt even remotely logical.

He was on the verge of ringing Mycroft and crying off from the whole event but the doorbell rang, indicating the driver had arrived and he found himself just picking up his weekend bag and making his way down the stairs.

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

Molly on the other hand was stupidly excited about her weekend away, though with a tinge of nervousness about what she could expect from Sherlock's family. John had assured her that his mum and dad were lovely although his mother definitely wore the trousers in that relationship but everything Sherlock had told her about his aunt made her seem like an overbearing, dominant family matriarch.

She had packed way too much but she hadn't really asked Sherlock much about the family and their dress code but given how immaculately turned out he and his brother were she had made sure to pack a couple of nice dresses just in case.

The one thing she had asked about was gifts for the hostess but Sherlock had assured her she didn't need to worry about it. 'I've left Mycroft to buy whatever he deems as being fit from the both of us. In the past he's bought expensive wine to lay down so it will no doubt be more of the same.'

She stood waiting in the entrance to her flat until the car pulled up and then she lugged her suitcase down to where the driver stood waiting by the boot. He soon relieved her of the case and she assumed Sherlock mustn't have been picked up yet, given there was no sign of him but when the driver opened the rear door there he was sitting over the other side and studiously ignoring her as he texted on his phone.

She said a quick hi as she climbed in and received a grunt from him in response and then that was it for the next half an hour. Even when he put his phone back into his inside pocket he made no effort to talk to her, instead he just sat gazing out of the window.

Molly tried once or twice to engage him in conversation but he either blanked her or gave a monosyllabic answer and she found herself getting increasingly angry with him. She was here doing him a favour not the other way round so why was he being so obnoxious with her all of a sudden. She knew he was a moody bugger sometimes but she expected a bit more civility from him.

Meanwhile Sherlock knew he was being an ass and that he needed to snap out of it but he didn't quite know how to. His body was already reacting to Molly's proximity and he knew he wanted to kiss her and touch her but his mind was appalled. He felt backed into a corner with no way out. He couldn't call things off now, it was all far too late and yet he knew the danger that lay ahead of him. He was falling for Molly and to a man who had never expected to be emotionally attached to anyone in that way it was a more than scary prospect. He wanted to stay within his safe comfort zone even if that meant he was alone. He knew how to be alone but he didn't know how to be otherwise. John's friendship was the closest relationship he had ever had and whilst that had enriched his life there were no guarantees that being with Molly would do the same...and yet he wanted her.

It was an endless cycle of argument and counter-argument circling around in his head and he was barely aware of the time passing or of Molly's increasing frustration with his. That was, at least, until she not so lightly punched him on his arm. He turned his head and scowled at her.

'Are you going to talk to me at all this weekend because if not, I may as well go straight back home?'

He narrowed his eyes. 'I have talked to you. At least three times since you got in the car.'

'Barely. Do you still want me to come? I mean it Sherlock, if you've changed your mind just say and the driver can take me home after dropping you off.'

His heart lurched at the thought and prompted his mouth before his brain could engage. 'No...I still need you. I'm...sorry Molly, I was being rude. I was just caught up in the case we were just working on.'

He saw her visibly exhale and then she gave him a tight smile. 'Fine, is there anything I can help you with? Anything at all.'

His mouth ran dry for a moment as his traitorous thoughts considered asking her to straddle him and kiss him like she had after their night out but he shook them off and instead started to tell her about the case and how he had solved it.

They ended up spending the rest of the journey in animated conversation and neither of them noticed as the weather started to turn and the rain began to fall. It was only when the driver alerted them both to the fact that they were almost at their destination that they both looked outside. It wasn't particularly heavy but it made the sky look a lot darker and the day feel a lot later than it really was.

'Oh, look at the rain, it hasn't rained in weeks. I've missed it. I always love when we start getting into Autumn, all those cold nights and warm homes...Halloween and bonfire night.'

Sherlock was less looking out of the window now and more bemused and intent on looking at Molly's rapturous expression as she looked out at what to him just looked like damp and miserable countryside. Her expression faltered slightly though as they passed through the impressive wrought iron gates into his aunt's estate.

She turned to look at him with confusion and a bit of fear on her face. 'Hang on, where are we now?'

'My aunt's place, Rosings Manor. Her family have had this estate for over two hundred years. Mycroft will inherit it on her death and then who knows; it's not likely my brother will have any children hence my aunts determination to force me to have them.'

The car pulled up in front of an imposing yellow butter stone house which was similar in style to stately homes that Molly had visited with her parents in her youth. She felt completely overwhelmed and out of her depth.

'Y..you never mentioned anything about where she lived.'

'Why would I? Does it make a different?'

Molly turned her head to face him. 'Yes...dammit...yes it makes a difference. Look at this place Sherlock. I'm going to be so ridiculously out of my depth here. God, I should never have agreed to this.'

He could hear the open fear in her voice and couldn't help but feel a little confused by it but he reached out his hand and took hers hoping to calm her a little.

'Molly it's just a house and they're just people. It doesn't matter if they like you or not, or think you're posh enough or not. I like you...isn't that sufficient.'

She finally looked at him as he said those last words and he felt an unusual sensation wash over him; something akin to protectiveness. He wanted to make her feel safe and more than that...happy and that was a rare feeling for Sherlock.

Just then the driver opened the door and the two of them climbed out of the car and into the light rain fall. Molly looked around herself once more but Sherlock pulled her to him.

'Relax Molly, enjoy yourself.' He let his lips quirk up into a quick smile. 'You finally have me as a willing boyfriend, so make the most of it.'

With that he bent his head to hers and captured her lips in a slow kiss which ended up lasting a lot longer than Sherlock had initially intended it to. By the time they broke apart he found he wasn't feeling the cold anymore and Molly was grinning at him with droplets of rainfall catching in her hair. He found himself wondering if she had ever looked more beautiful. He was tempted to tell her but just then a second car pulled in behind their own and he could see Mycroft's disapproving face at the back window.

 **I can just imagine Mycroft's face…can't you? It would be a cross between him sucking on a lemon and chewing on a wasp.**

 **So, they've finally arrived and the weekend is beginning and Sherlock is in over his head. Hope you're still enjoying it xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**I know you've all been chomping at the bit to meet the family and to get on with the weekend fun and you wait no longer…here it is.**

 **Chapter 8**

Sherlock took an umbrella from the driver and held it over them and then made a point of putting his other arm around Molly's shoulder as he made his way over to the car bearing his family. He could tell Molly was nervous about meeting them without even having to look at her.

Mycroft got out first and the two brothers just nodded to each other in greeting then Mycroft turned to Molly and put on a very charming and very false smile. Sherlock hoped she couldn't tell just how false it really was.

'Doctor Hooper, always a pleasure.'

'Umm...good to see you too Mr Holmes.'

'Please, call me Mycroft. After all we're practically family.'

His voice was dripping sarcasm and Sherlock was tempted to actually punch him but he knew how unhappy his mother got when the two of them engaged in physical fist fighting.

Mycroft had turned away from Molly and was even now helping his mother from the car as his father exited from the other side. He came around the back and held his gloved hand out to Sherlock.

'Sherlock, son. Good to see you. It's been far too long since you came to see us, you know your mother would like to see you more often. Now who is this lovely, young lady?'

Sherlock could have rolled his eyes at his father's over the top greeting but at least it was a genuine one unlike his brothers.

'Hi, I'm Molly...Molly Hooper.'

Molly held her hand out but his father shook his head and chuckled. 'Come here girl and give me a hug. You have no idea how happy my wife and I are to finally meet you. You know Sherlock has never actually brought a girl home to meet us. Not ever, so you must be very special. Violet...meet our Sherlock's paramour.'

Molly received another hug from Sherlock's mum and then giggled when the older woman pulled her younger son to her for a hug and kiss.

'Now come on my dear, let's get inside where it's warm and dry and I can find out all about you. Sherlock has hardly told us anything at all.'

Violet looped her arm through Molly's and the two of them made their way into the house where two staff were waiting to relieve them of their damp coats. They were all advised that dinner would be served at seven in the tapestry room and drinks would be in the drawing room from six.

Violet patted her hand. 'Looks like our chat will have to wait until later. Catherine likes us all to be punctual for meals. Come along Sigur, let's get ourselves unpacked.'

The elderly couple followed one of the staff who was carrying their things for them.

Mycroft picked up his own bag and nodded to Sherlock and Molly. 'Until later brother...Doctor Hooper.'

Sherlock turned to the remaining domestic. 'So, Graves where are we being put?'

The older man smiled. 'If you'd like to follow me.'

He picked up Molly's case and went to get Sherlock's but the younger man put his hand out. 'It's fine Graves I can manage it.

The two of them followed him up the grand staircase and Molly trailed behind looking around her at the large stain glass windows and the art work hung on the walls. She had never stayed anywhere so grand before. She wanted to see if she could see Sherlock's likeness in any of the family portraits but decided she'd have to find time later to look at them. She didn't want to get lost from Sherlock. The house seemed enormous.

As they walked down a long corridor with various doors leading off it she couldn't help but ask how many bedrooms the house had.

'Twelve guest bedrooms ma'am as well as Lady Catherine's suite. Though only six are in regular use, the others are kept closed up unless needed.'

'Oh,' was all Molly could manage.

He opened the door at the end of the corridor and Molly walked into a large room that was dominated by an old fashioned, dark wood four poster bed complete with heavy red brocade curtains. There were various pieces of furniture all made out of the same wood and two chairs either side of a fire which was burning brightly.

'Am I in my normal room Graves?'

The man turned to Sherlock. 'No sir, you're to be in here with Miss Hooper.'

Sherlock couldn't conceal his look of surprise. 'But we aren't married, surely Aunt Catherine won't be happy with this arrangement.'

'On the contrary sir she gave express instructions that you both be given this suite. It's traditionally been given to bride and grooms on their wedding night and Lady Catherine asked that it be opened up for you.'

Molly saw Sherlock's eyes narrow momentarily but then he threw his bag onto the bed and made a show of smiling brightly and coming over to Molly to kiss her briefly. 'Well that's good isn't it darling; looks like we won't have to sneak around after all.'

'Is there anything else that you'll be requiring sir?'

'No, we'll be fine. Thank you.'

Sherlock waited until Graves had left the room and then he turned back to Molly.

'That wily old bitch. She's testing us. She suspects we might be trying to fool her.'

Molly sat down on the edge of the bed before springing back up to her feet. It seemed odd to be sitting on a bed in Sherlock's presence.

'So, what are we going to do?'

Sherlock was taking off his coat, slinging it over one of the chairs. 'Do? We're going to do nothing.'

'I...I meant about the sleeping arrangement.'

'Well I have no issue with sharing if you don't. The bed looks big enough.' He looked around at Molly who had her hand on one of the posts and was looking at the bed and he had a sudden clear picture of her holding onto that post naked as he took her from behind.

He almost had to shake his head to rid himself of the image and he turned away swallowing heavily and closing his eyes trying to compose himself. He had no idea where that vision had come from but it seemed to be imprinted into his mind.

Just then, as though saved by the bell, there was a gentle knock on the door. Sherlock whispered a 'thank God' under his breath as he strode over to answer it.

There was a young woman wearing a simple black dress and carrying a tray with a pot of tea and cups.

'Lady Catherine thought you might be in need of refreshments. I could get you coffee if you would prefer it.'

Sherlock opened the door to let her in. 'No, I'm sure tea is fine. Molly?'

Molly smiled and helped the woman clear some space for the tray. 'Tea's lovely and just what I need. Thank you.'

After she had left, Molly set about pouring whilst Sherlock sat in one of the chairs looking into the fire. She placed his cup along with a couple of biscuits by his side and then moved to sit in the opposite chair sipping on her own tea.

'Yes, you're right. I mean we're both adults aren't we.'

Sherlock frowned. 'Hmm?'

'The bed, us two sharing it.'

He wasn't so sure now but there really seemed no way out of it. His aunt was obviously testing them so if he were to sleep somewhere else it would prove the lie but given his complete lack of control in their other encounters he couldn't rely on himself to not let anything happen. He wasn't even sure he wanted to anymore.

'Your aunt has a lovely home. I knew you were posh but not this level of posh...though knowing Mycroft I should have guessed.'

He chuckled. 'You know I really had quite a normal upbringing. My mother and father aren't particularly well off though Catherine did help out with our education. I never realised it at the time but losing our family home to fire put quite a dent in my parent's savings. I suppose I grew up knowing both ways of life.'

'I'd love to know what you were like as a boy. I can't imagine it. Were you very naughty?' Molly could have slapped herself for asking that, knowing what she knew about Sherlock's best friend being killed by his sister but it had just come out without thinking.

He shrugged and picked up his cup of tea. 'No, I was quiet more than bad, at least when I was very young, I suppose I understand why now. The bad stage came when I was sent away to school. I hated it, every minute. All the rules and regulations just felt suffocating. By the time I went to Oxford I was already self-medicating with alcohol and drugs and it just went downhill from there.'

He sipped on his tea and looked across at her before smiling. 'You on the other hand grew up in a loving stable home, with parents who were proud of you and when you went to Uni you studied more than you partied.'

Molly blushed. 'You make me sound very boring.'

Sherlock was silent for a moment. 'I don't mean to. After all, you chose pathology and you fall in love with sociopaths...that makes you more than interesting Molly Hooper.'

The atmosphere seemed ladened with all sorts of potential. Sherlock was looking directly at her and Molly couldn't look away. It was like being a deer caught in headlights. She wished she didn't always react so physically to Sherlock's presence but even now she could feel her body preparing itself for sex; sex that would never happen. At least she didn't think it would, all her expectations seem to have been subverted over the last week and she no longer knew what she could expect from him.

In a bid to cover up her arousal she noisily put her cup down and stood.

'I ought to get ready for this evening. How formal will it be?'

Sherlock had gone back to looking at the fire, this time with a slight frown marring his expression. He waved his hand dismissively. 'Catherine will be dressed to impress but you don't need to worry, just wear something reasonably smart if you can.'

His moods seemed to be all over the place today but rather than pick him up on it Molly just made her way to her suitcase and started to unpack. In the end she decided on a simple dark purple wraparound dress and black heels, it was one of those dresses that suited her figure and always made her feel good.

She glanced at Sherlock but he didn't seem to be in the mood to leave so in the end she took her clothes through to the small ensuite. The room had obviously been converted sometime in the 1960's probably from an adjoining dressing room but it had a basic toilet, sink and a bath with a shower above it. She freshened up and changed before returning to the bedroom to put on her make up...only to find Sherlock in the middle of changing his shirt.

'Oh sorry...' she turned to give him some privacy.

'Don't be ridiculous Molly. It's not as if you haven't seen me in a state of undress before.'

She turned around but knew she was blushing as she tried not to stare at his naked chest whilst he pulled a fresh shirt from his suit bag. He smirked at her obvious discomfort.

'After all Molly I seem to recall it was you that undressed me after our meal at the Chiltern.'

She knew he was winding her up but it at least served to lighten the mood and she sat on the bed as she put on her make up quizzing Sherlock a little more about his family. She was constantly surprised by how easily they seemed to get on when it was just the two of them. She'd thought there might be awkwardness or a lack of things to talk about but when he was in a good mood they just seemed to click.

 **So far so good with the parents, next chapter Lady Catherine. Something tells me she isn't going to be as easily impressed or as believing. What do you think?**


	9. Chapter 9

**The weekend is moving on and this chapter we meet Lady C. Lots of you have commented and I can confirm that she is inspired by Lady Catherine de Bough from Pride and Prejudice…does that make Sherlock our Mr Darcy ;).**

 **Chapter 9**

They made their way downstairs to the drawing room only to find that they were the first ones down and completely alone. Molly wandered over to the ornate, Victorian, sideboard and poured herself and Sherlock a drink and he surprised her by coming up behind her and putting his hands on her hips and kissing the side of her neck.

'Wh..what are you doing?'

She felt him smile, his lips still touching her skin.

'This is perfect. Gives us a chance to be seen together so to speak.' He moved to the side and leant against the sideboard before pulling her to him so she was stood between his legs.

'Kiss me Molly Hooper.'

She couldn't help but smile as she rested her hands on his slim waist. 'Well that's something you don't have to ask for twice.'

She had to admit, as she moved to kiss him that she was getting much more used to being this familiar around him. It seemed so natural; they seemed to fit together perfectly. She tried not to think about how hard it would be to go back to being just friends. Even just the fleeting thought of it made her brain want to shut down and her heart contract.

She loved the taste of him, sliding her tongue against his, feeling his hands roaming across her body; his thumbs delicately brushing the underside of her breasts making her nipples start to harden. She couldn't resist returning the favour and her hands moved down from his waist to his thighs and she let her thumbs almost trace the line of his groin, knowing she must be centimetres or less from his manhood. What she hadn't expected was the way he groaned when she 'almost' touched him.

She couldn't decide if he was just a good actor or if he really was getting turned on as much as she was.

In what must have been a moment of madness she moved one hand to cup him but before she made contact there was a gentle cough from the doorway.

'I do hope you aren't putting on that show for my benefit because you really don't have to...and I do mean really!'

Molly saw Sherlock suck his lips between his teeth as he struggled to hold back some no doubt biting retort to his brother, who was walking towards them with his hands in the pockets of his immaculate dark grey suit. It looked just as expensive, if not more so, than the black one that Sherlock was wearing.

Strangely Sherlock wasn't letting her go, instead he let his hands slide down her back until they were sitting on the top of her bum and if anything he pulled her slightly closer.

'You're just jealous that we're making it so much more believable.' He leant forward and kissed the base of Molly's neck pulling the skin into his mouth lightly but not enough to mark her. It was all she could do not to moan out loud.

Mycroft seemed to be intent on ignoring his younger brother's actions as he casually poured himself a large whiskey.

'Are you so sure this is still a game Sherlock?'

Molly felt Sherlock stiffen slightly and she frowned wondering what exactly the older Holmes brother meant but before anything else could be said Sherlock's parents entered the room.

This time Sherlock waited just long enough for them to see himself and Molly in their embrace and then he let her go and stood himself back up straightening his jacket.

'Mother, Father can I get you anything?' He indicated towards the temporary bar.

'Oh yes please Sherlock a gin and tonic and make it a large. Your father will just have a tonic though, he's not been feeling too well.'

Mycroft turned to his dad and Molly could see worry written all over his face. 'What's wrong? Anything serious...we can call a doctor out if we need to.'

'I'm fine..I'm fine. I already told your mother it's just a bit of indigestion that's all. Don't fuss.'

Violet sat down on the sofa to one side of the fire and patted the seat beside her indicating to Molly that she should join her.

'Now my dear, tell me all about yourself and how you and Sherlock got together. As I say, he tells me nothing so I need all the details.'

Molly sat by his mother feeling a little nervous but she knew the story that they'd decided on and she told it well, even adding an embellishment or two of her own.

'I suppose there are not many couples who can say they fell in love over a dead body but…well in a way it's quite fitting for us.'

His mother had started out seeming a little suspicious but by the end she seemed to have believed Molly. Molly figured it helped that her feelings for Sherlock were genuine even if his weren't for her. She did feel a little guilty however at fooling the older women, she was being so nice and was so happy that her youngest son was with someone and it seemed horrid to be deceiving her.

As Molly's tale ended Sherlock's mother sniffed and turned to her youngest son. 'Yes well so long as you don't propose over a dead body Sherlock. That would be just too distasteful.'

Sherlock chuckled. 'Alright Mother I think I can promise you that much. Knowing my Molly as I do, any proposal would have to be romantic, complete with a ring and me down on one knee. Am I right?'

He looked at her and for a second she had to take a breath to keep her emotions in check. She couldn't afford to let her guard slip and let his mother see how hard this conversation was for her but the slight narrowing of his eyes told her that Sherlock had just guessed.

She made an effort to smile brightly. 'You're absolutely right and you'd have to make sure that ring has a rock big enough to make it hard to lift my hand up.'

The others laughed at her joke and she was glad when the conversation moved on. Molly hadn't really expected the subject of marriage to be brought up and Sherlock had probably never realised how touchy she was on the subject but it just highlighted for Molly how unlikely it was that she would ever get married and that thought always, always made her sad. She had twice been engaged and she knew in her heart of hearts that it wouldn't happen again, not after Tom…not whilst her heart belonged to Sherlock.

She knew she wasn't participating much in the new conversation but no one seemed to notice much and a couple of minutes later the room fell quiet as Lady Catherine finally made her appearance.

She was quite a bit older than her sister, Sherlock's mother, but Molly could see the resemblance both to her and to Sherlock. Mycroft seemed to take after his father and his side of the family more.

Lady Catherine might have been old and walking with the aid of an old, carved, mahogany walking stick but she was a very imposing woman and she seemed to take command of the room from the moment she arrived, dominating the conversation.

Each of the family greeted her in turn with Sherlock and Mycroft kissing her on her dry, wrinkled cheek until finally she turned her imperious gaze on Molly.

'So Sherlock, this is the girl you've brought is it?'

'Yes, this is Molly, Doctor Molly Hooper. Molly, my aunt, Lady Catherine.'

Molly had stood when the older woman had entered the room and she stepped forward and held her hand out. 'I'm pleased to meet you.'

Lady Catherine just tilted her head and looked her up and down but she made no move to shake hands with Molly.

'I suppose being a doctor she must have a reasonable level of intelligence but she's not much to look at is she...a little plain for your taste I would have thought Sherlock.'

Molly was sure her mouth must have fallen open in shock. She had never been treated so rudely before.

Sherlock took a step forward and put his arm around Molly's waist protectively. 'Personally I think Molly is beautiful and if anyone in this relationship is lucky it is myself. I don't deserve someone as kind and thoughtful as Molly, I never have. So I'd appreciate it, aunt, if you didn't scupper my future chances with Molly by treating her so appallingly. Don't think we won't leave because we will if we have to.'

There was a beat of silence in the room and then the old woman laughed. 'Good, I'm glad to see you caring about someone enough to defend them. I'm pleased to meet you too Molly Hooper but I hope for both your sakes that this relationship is real and not some stunt like the one Mycroft tried to pull a couple of years ago. I hate dishonesty even more than I hate the fact that we have no heir to the family fortune.'

Just then a gong sounded in the next room and Molly found Sherlock leading her through, along with the others, into the dining room. She found herself sat between Sherlock's father, Sigur, and Sherlock. Lady Catherine was at the head of the table between Mycroft and Sigur and Violet was next to Mycroft.

Molly had to admit that the food was delicious and very opulent with Sorbet brought out between courses to cleanse the palette. There also seemed to be a different wine served with every course and if Molly's glass started to get low it seemed to be topped up as if by magic by the waiting staff. It wasn't long before she began to feel a little tipsy and given the way Sherlock was holding forth about one of his recent cases she figured he was as well.

It wasn't helping her concentration that as they waited for dessert to be brought out his hand had found its way to her leg and was currently making its way up her thigh.

'Anyway Molly here realised that he hadn't been killed by strangulation but instead he'd been poisoned and that clinched it. There was no doubt then in my mind that it must have been the secretary who killed him. Turns out they'd been having an affair and he broken it off when he found out that she'd been disinherited.'

'Ah, so Molly helps you in your work, is that how you both met?'

This time it was Sherlock who answered, turning to Molly as he did and letting his fingers trace a circle on Molly's inner thigh which had her biting her lip so as to not let out a sound. 'It was and I was a fool for not seeing how perfect she was for me sooner. I'm just eternally grateful that she waited for me.'

He leant forward and pressed his lips against hers and she couldn't help but close her eyes still enjoying each and every kiss they shared. He pulled away after a moment but his eyes seemed to stare into her very soul and she could feel her body heating up under his intense gaze.

It was Mycroft who broke the moment clearing his throat and rolling his eyes. 'Yes, very romantic but I don't understand how the secretary could have had the strength to make the strangulation look real.'

Sherlock launched into another long explanation but all Molly could concentrate on was his hand and how far up her leg it had travelled. She was feeling more than a little tipsy by now, very horny and quite confused about why he was doing this when no one knew what was happening. Then she wondered if his super-deductive family could work out what he was doing but just not reacting. Either way his hand was causing all sorts of sensations none of which helped her feel composed or relaxed.

He only moved it when dessert came out and by the time she'd finished eating Molly had decided it was time for pay back.

 **So a very suspicious Lady Catherine (understandably so) and lots of kissing and teasing from our erstwhile couple. What bit did you like best and how do you think the night will end?**


	10. Chapter 10

**The night is ticking on and the wine is flowing and whilst they might not be drunk they are definitely getting tipsy ;).**

 **Chapter 10**

Molly put down her spoon, wiped her mouth with her napkin and then thanked Lady Catherine for a simply delicious meal. The final course had been a sublime Eton Mess and Molly had scraped up every last bit. As she finished, the butler had once again leant over and refilled both her glass and Sherlock's with a light and fruity white wine.

Molly picked up her glass with her right hand and let her left rest on Sherlock's leg. She felt him jump slightly at her touch but other than that there was no other acknowledgment or sign. This time it was Lady Catherine who was talking, letting them know that there would be some other visitors the following day, some local villagers and a couple of families that the Holmes's also knew; they were to be having an afternoon garden party in celebration of her birthday.

It seemed that the end of dessert also signalled a change in conversation and Catherine smoothly moved on to asking about Eurus; Mycroft had informed her of everything that had happened and she was curious as to how everyone was getting on with the news. When she didn't get far with that line of questioning she went for the more dramatic.

'It's a shame it seems she'll never be freed, I don't suppose there is any chance of her getting pregnant whilst she's in incarceration?'

Mycroft dabbed his mouth with his napkin. 'Even if she were to be allowed she isn't that way inclined as far as I understand it.'

The older woman sat back in her chair. 'Not another one.'

Molly watched as Mycroft cocked his head to one side and smiled sweetly. 'Another one? Do you mean to ask if she's a homosexual like myself? I didn't realise you were homophobic aunt dearest, you never implied that you were.'

'Of course I'm not homophobic, what a ridiculous thing to say but I do think you should be putting your familial duty ahead of personal preference. It was much better in my day.'

'You mean when men were imprisoned for their preferences?'

'No not that, I mean when people married and had their children and then carried on their personal affairs to their own preference once their family line had been secured.'

Mycroft threw down his napkin. 'So you still want me to marry and have children even though I'm gay?'

'Yes Mycroft, as I said I think you should have more consideration of your duty to your family.'

'You obnoxious old bitch.'

'Yes but I'm the obnoxious bitch who's letting you inherit this house that you want so much.'

Molly saw Mycroft's mouth flatten out into a line at the same time that Sherlock let out a snort of laughter which had his aunt turning towards him and Molly.

'Let's not forget Sherlock that whilst you might have your mother convinced I am not yet certain that you aren't still playing me with this relationship of yours.'

Violet cut across the conversation asking about one of the families arriving the next day and trying to divert them all back to a safer topic and Catherine willingly complied having got her point across.

Molly zoned out of the rest of the conversation as she remembered her plan from earlier and she squeezed Sherlock's leg before letting her hand slide further down between his legs, her little finger lightly grazing his groin area. She noticed him shift and swallow out of the corner of her eye and she saw Mycroft narrow his eyes at the two of them from across the table. Rather than feeling embarrassed Molly felt a sense of accomplishment which made her a little braver. After all they were supposed to be acting real and what's more real for a couple in the throes of first lust than to tease each other in a public place.

The next time she moved her hand it was more than just one finger that stroked the area between his legs. As he licked his lips and took a large draught of his wine she couldn't help but give him a sly smile but he seemed determined to ignore her and it just egged her on.

She had to be careful not to move her arm too obviously but this time she pressed the palm of her hand full on his trousers and she was rewarded with feeling him pulse under her touch just before Sherlock coughed and pushed his chair back from the table a little making the others all look round at him. Molly immediately withdrew her hand, putting it on his shoulder instead and asking if he was alright.

'Yes, fine. I just swallowed my wine down the wrong way that's all.'

At that the butler stepped forward and topped up his glass once more making Sherlock frown. 'You're being awfully generous with the wine tonight aunt.'

'Yes well you can't take it with you Sherlock so enjoy it whilst I'm feeling frivolous.' She picked up her glass in a silent toast which the others followed bar Mycroft who pointedly remarked that his own glass had not been so generously refilled. If he was trying to make a point Molly didn't quite get it but Sherlock did cast his aunt a suspicious glance.

After dinner they were served port and then a generous helping of whiskey and by the time they moved back into the drawing room Molly knew she was in danger of having too much to drink but she couldn't quite care enough to consider it as a problem...everything seemed better with alcohol, the company, the weekend away and most of all the chance to be affectionate with Sherlock.

Whilst his father and brother moved to the sideboard to pour drinks and Catherine and Violet excused themselves to go to the bathroom Sherlock sat down on the long settee in front of the fireplace. Molly, following him, couldn't resist sitting on his knee and wrapping her hands around his neck.

She couldn't be sure but he seemed a little tipsy himself because instead of protesting he just put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer so they could kiss. He tasted of the whiskey they'd just drunk and Molly almost forget that they weren't alone as Sherlock's tongue slid against her own eliciting a low moan from her.

She could feel the span of his hand against her back and the other holding her knee, his thumb circling the bare skin just under her hemline and it brought back all the lust from earlier when they'd been sat at the dinner table. She let her hands move up into his hair tugging on his curls knowing from their previous encounters how much he liked it.

It was when she heard Mycroft and his father conversing and moving closer that she had to reluctantly end the kiss but when she did Sherlock just moved his lips to her ear, nibbling at her ear lobe for a moment before whispering, 'God Molly you feel too good.'

The sound of his voice turned her on so much in that moment that she knew she was dangerously close to just dragging him off to their bedroom. She closed her eyes and bit her lip trying to get her errant heart under control and then she slipped off his knee until she was sitting next to him.

His hand moved back to her knee squeezing it lightly. 'Do you want another drink?'

She knew she ought to say no but she was enjoying the buzz so instead she nodded and asked for another whiskey, standing to join him as he moved to the side board. As they went Violet and Catherine returned and Sherlock ended up pouring them all another drink.

Meanwhile Molly had spotted an old gramophone record player in the corner of the room along with half a dozen old records. Mycroft moved alongside her. 'I see you've found the family entertainment system. The long, winter nights just fly by.'

She giggled at the sarcasm and he helped her get the player started so she could put on one of the records. It was an old Viennese waltz and as it started Mycroft offered her his hand. Molly had to admit to feeling quite surprised at finding herself dancing with Mycroft but she had to say he was very good. A minute later and his parents joined them laughing as they twirled around.

'I see that you and my brother are getting on remarkably well Miss Hooper. I'm not sure even I can tell it isn't real...that's if it still isn't?'

Molly frowned at him repeating his assertion from earlier and she couldn't help but glance over to where Sherlock was chatting with his aunt. He looked up at that exact moment and caught her eye, smiling at her and she found herself returning it.

'I think that's my answer right there.'

She turned back to Mycroft. 'What? No, don't be ridiculous. You know your brother.'

'Hmm...exactly.'

It was at that point that Sherlock interrupted them. 'Mind if I cut in, after all Molly's my girl isn't she.'

Mycroft stood back and raised an eyebrow. 'Yes, she certainly is. Enjoy, brother mine.' He walked back over to his aunt as Sherlock took over, holding Molly closer to him than Mycroft had. She had to admit that she by far preferred dancing with the younger brother. Mycroft was very technically correct but Sherlock brought more feeling to his dancing which surprised her. In fact dancing with him at all both surprised her and turned her on.

'I never expected you to be dancing.'

He rolled his eyes and his smile widened. 'Why ever not? I love to dance, though not many people know that.' At that he spun and dipped her, smirking at her shriek of shock, before kissing her once more.

Molly loved kissing him more than anything else in the world. She clung to him knowing he was the only thing holding her up at that moment but she felt secure in his arms. The kiss deepened until Molly heard his mother still dancing a couple of feet away. 'Oh Sigur, it's just like us when we first got together. So beautiful.'

Sherlock brought her back up and when she looked at his face his eyes were fully dilated and he had a flush on his cheeks that she didn't normally see. He took her hand and looked around at the others. 'I think we're going to turn in. We'll see you in the morning.'

The others bid them good night as he led her from the room but her last image was of Mycroft leaning against the fireplace with a slight frown on his face and she wondered what he could possibly be concerned about.

She forgot almost the moment they left the room as she suddenly started to realise that she would be sharing a bed with Sherlock and not only that she was feeling more than a little light-headed and very horny. She groaned at the thought and Sherlock turned to her with such a look on his face that with anyone else she knew she'd be in for one hell of a night...but this was still Sherlock and this was all still fake.

It didn't help that as they reached the top of the stairs and started down the corridor to their room Sherlock pushed her against the wall and started to kiss her again. This time his hands were on her hips and she could feel his fingers digging into her skin pulling her against him, not only that but she could feel his arousal as he ground himself against her. For the first time she really understood that he was being affected by her, by their activities and it sent a spike of lust through her body.

His tongue was in her mouth and one of his hands started to pull the material of her dress up and all Molly could think about was how badly she wanted him, her own hands under his jacket pulling on his shirt until she could feel his hot skin under her fingers.

There was a discreet cough off to their right and Molly could have wept as Sherlock pulled away from her. It was the butler.

'Is there anything else I can get for you tonight sir...madam?'

She saw Sherlock take a breath before shaking his head. 'No, thanks Graves, we'll be fine. Come on Molly.'

He took her hand once more and this time they made it to the bedroom without stopping. Molly could only assume that Sherlock had seen the old man and had therefore put on a performance for him and she felt her heart sink. Just for a moment there she had felt that they were on the verge of something.

 **Before I comment on anything else can I just clarify that I don't share Lady C's views…it just seemed like a view she'd take…duty over love and all that.**

 **Meanwhile back to our pair of lovers do you want them to do the dirty or not?**


	11. Chapter 11

**First off a thanks to Lilsherlockian1975 for help with this chapter. I just got a bit of writers block over how it was all flowing and she came to the rescue and made it a much better chapter than it was turning out to be. So thank you Lil for everything.**

 **Secondly, I know some of you don't want them to have sex because they've been drinking and because you feel it's too soon and Sherlock hasn't been honest but I will just clarify that they aren't massively drunk, it's just enough to lower their inhibitions…plus it's going to be important going forward with the story and there is more to come….trust me.**

 **Chapter 11**

The room was lit by the dying embers of the fire and a small lamp over by the chairs and it cast a soft, muted glow over the room. As Sherlock closed the door behind them he shrugged his jacket off his shoulders and threw it onto one of the chairs by the fireplace and then used both his hands to ruffle through his hair. Molly found herself entranced by his every move. His face was flushed and his shirt still half pulled out of his trousers making him look half-fucked already and Molly just wanted to finish the job. She could almost hear Meena in her head telling her to seduce him to just give it a go and see what happened but it was the alcohol in her bloodstream that actually gave her the courage.

She kicked off her uncomfortable shoes and walked up to him seeing his eyes narrow slightly as she did but he didn't say anything. She put her hands up to the first button on his shirt and slowly started to unbutton it seeing his chest revealed to her bit by bit. As she finished and pulled the rest of it from his waistband he caught her wrists. 'Molly...we shouldn't.'

She looked up at him and she could see the conflict on his face but the fact that there was conflict at all helped push her on. 'Why shouldn't we?'

She pulled her hands free and slid them up his chest before linking them around his neck. Standing on her tiptoes she pulled him down to her. His own hands were still by his side but he didn't pull away. He could have broken her hold on him quite easily. 'We're both grown adults Sherlock and I think you want exactly the same thing I do.'

Then she kissed him...and for a split second she thought he wasn't going to return it and her stomach turned over. If he rejected her now she thought she might actually be sick but just as she was about to move away his hands came around her back and he pulled her to him giving in to her with a groan which seemed to echo through her whole body. The kiss immediately became more passionate, more carnal and Molly knew that she had won this battle.

His hand moved to the tie on the side of her dress and he slowly pulled it undone until the material gaped and she felt his hands on her skin and another groan deep in his body.

He turned them both around and then pulled the dress from her shoulders until it pooled on the floor at her feet leaving her wearing nothing but a matching pair of dusky rose lace bra and knickers. His hands were on her body within seconds, pushing her back onto the bed behind her before she'd even caught her breath before he climbed on to it as well.

His mouth was on hers once more kissing her with a hunger and a desperation that she hadn't felt from him before and it just made her want more. She pushed the shirt from his shoulders cursing when they had to break off from kissing so he could undo the cuffs and throw it to the floor but the feel of his skin on hers was worth it. The weight of him had her bucking her hips up wanting to feel him against her centre.

He kissed down her neck and chest and his hands were on her bra covered breasts as she arched into his touch, her hands threading into his hair and tugging lightly. He bit down on her nipple through the lacy material and she felt a gush of wetness between her legs. Impatiently he pulled the material down revealing her breast and his mouth immediately covered it, sucking and biting, his tongue rolling over her nipple making her moan loudly. She was grateful at that moment that their room was at a distance from the rest of the household; it meant she didn't have to hold back.

A small part of her was screaming that maybe they'd both had too much to drink and this might be a mistake but she ignored it. She was going to have sex with Sherlock Holmes, something she had never thought would happen and she wasn't going to give it up for the world.

He shifted and gave his attention to her other breast whilst his hand carried on travelling down. His fingers pressed against the damp material of her knickers and she had to bite the back of her hand as her eyes rolled back in her head at the sensations he was causing. She had been horny for too long and she knew it wouldn't take much for her to come.

His fingers lifted the band of lace at her hips and then his hand was on her quim pressing down on it before his fingers moved on, with one long digit sliding inside her as the heel of his palm ground in circles on her clit. As his finger entered her he brought his head up to watch her expression and she saw desire and lust written all over his face and she swore he had never looked so gorgeous. His eyes were half closed and his lips red from kissing her and his cheekbones were all light and shadows in the semi-dark room.

She reached for him and he moved to kiss her, letting a second finger join his first inside her as his body added weight to his movements. He thrust his hips in a simulation of sex and Molly could feel herself losing touch with reality, conscious only of the build up inside herself; waiting for that delicious, visceral moment when her climax overtook her. He was mumbling incoherently against her neck and even though she couldn't make out his words the sound of his voice tipped her over the edge. She came clinging onto Sherlock and calling his name as her muscles clenched around his fingers.

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

Molly wasn't the only one feeling a bit tipsy. Sherlock knew he'd had too much but he'd been enjoying himself…he liked being more free, less inhibited and deep down he knew he wanted Molly. He'd been fantasising about fucking her for nearly two weeks now and his willpower had deserted him. He knew he should have put up more resistance or left the room but when Molly had undone his shirt and reached up to kiss him all he had wanted was to sink himself into her and hear her as she came. He didn't even consider that there might be consequences; they all just seemed too far away to worry about.

As she climaxed under his touch he heard her calling his name and he quite simply thought it was the best thing he'd ever heard. He could feel his cock twitching and straining in his pants so much so that he was almost worried he might come as well and embarrass himself. He wanted to know what it was like to slide into her, to feel her warmth. He wanted to be so deep that his balls hit her backside; he wanted to watch her face as she came again and he wanted her to know that she was his and only his.

It seemed that even though Molly had come once she wasn't yet fully sated because her hands immediately moved to undo his trousers before trying to push them down. He stood just long enough to shed them and any other clothes until he was naked and when he climbed back onto the bed he saw that Molly had been busy getting similarly naked. He looked at her and he liked what he saw. She was slim and toned and her small boobs were a perfect fit for his hands; the addition of his love bite on the right just enhanced them. Her waist was narrow and his eyes were drawn down to that mouth-watering thatch of dark hair between her legs. He was glad she didn't shave; it was a look he had never liked. He wanted a woman to look like a woman.

She sat up with her legs bent either side of where he was kneeling. With one hand around his neck she pulled him to her, her lips hot on his as her other hand ghosted over his stomach before moving down to his erection. He couldn't stop the groan that left him as she finally touched him. He couldn't remember the last time another human being had had their hand around his cock. He felt her grip him and then she was stroking him using the liquid that he knew he was leaking to lubricate her movements and he couldn't wait any longer.

He moved forwards effectively pushing Molly back onto the bed and managed it all without breaking the kiss. It felt base and visceral and real as he let the head of his erection push against her entrance and for a moment he had to stop kissing her to let his mind and body get to grips with what he was doing. He still felt intoxicated but he didn't know now whether it was from alcohol or from Molly, all he knew for certain was he didn't want to stop.

Her hands were already on his backside urging him on so he knew she wanted this as much as he did. He forced himself to open his eyes and watch her face as he let his hips push forward, his cock breaching her defences and starting to slide into her. He saw her bite down on her lip and her eyelids flutter shut as she felt his intrusion and he wanted more. His own feelings were almost overwhelming him. Sex had never felt this good, not in his experience which granted was from a long time ago.

By the time he was fully seated inside her she was gasping and begging him to move, to give her more. He withdrew just as slowly before sliding back in and this time he couldn't stop the noises that left his body at just how overwhelming the feelings were. It was like a perfect high, his brain was buzzing with natural endorphins; taking over his every thought and desire.

She felt amazing; wet, tight, warm and he never wanted to leave, he wanted to be here in this moment with her forever. A part of him knew it was alcohol and hormones that were sentimentalising him but he didn't care, he just wanted to come and he wanted Molly to come with him. He wanted to hear his name on her lips once more.

He started to move faster, listening to every sound Molly made to assess what she enjoyed and what she didn't. He hoped he could hold out long enough but she was consuming him. Her hands and nails were scraping down his back, pulling on his backside. Her mouth was on his neck, as she alternated between sucking on the skin or using her tongue to leave a damp trail up his throat and through it all she moaned, she said his name, she swore and he could feel his climax building and building.

He hooked his arm under her knee to open her up more fully and as he thrust into her, his hips moving back and forth, he could tell she was as close as he was. His skin was sliding against hers, his balls slapping against her in a way that made his eyes roll back in his sockets. He begged her to come for him and she did, he felt her convulse around his aching, desperate cock and he started to come with her, feeling that familiar, breath-taking sensation of his balls tightening and his cum started to stream and pulse out of his body.

His muscles were straining as he pushed himself into her as deep as he could get and the sound of her calling his name was the icing on the top and his mind exploded leaving him unaware of anything else other than how he felt.

Finally he collapsed back onto her trying to catch his breath, feeling his heart racing in his chest. He felt more tired and sated than he had in months...if not longer. His lips sought out Molly's and they kissed but this time it was slow and languid, the passion abated for now. He moved to one side as Molly made her way to the bathroom and that was the last thing he remembered.

 **So, they've done the deed. Tomorrow will be the reaction, what do you think? Remorse, regret or happy ever after?**

 **Next chapter won't be up until Monday…I have a girls weekend away (woohoo) so won't be around much. Lots of wine and DVDs and giggles and I can't wait xx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry that I didn't get a chance to respond to your reviews and comments but I did have a very fun and relaxing weekend with my friends. I also enjoyed watching Ben's performance in Child in Time last night…so powerful! He's such an amazing actor.**

 **As for those hoping that I would give Sherlock and Molly an easy ride following the night before…no chance, not yet. They still have a way to go before they get their happy ever after.**

 **Chapter 12**

Molly woke up and stretched feeling that delicious pop and tingle of her muscles before wincing as her head reminded her about how much she'd had to drink the night before. It was at the same moment that she remembered coming back to this room after dinner and having sex with Sherlock.

Her eyes popped open as her hand swept the bed at the side of her but it was empty, just the faint indent showing where he'd slept the night before but of the man himself there was no sign.

She leant up on her elbows listening to see if he was in the shower but there was nothing. She bit her lip; it was starting to look precariously like he might have done a pump and dump on her. Her stomach turned over and she didn't know if it was the slight hangover or the situation. Either way she couldn't stay in bed and ignore it so she reluctantly threw back the covers and made her way to the bathroom.

Half an hour later and she was making her way downstairs in search of coffee. She followed the smell and found that breakfast was being served in another smaller dining room than the one the night before. This one was much more light and airy (too light for Molly in her current mood) with a long sideboard covered in various silver dishes with matching silver covers.

'Ah Molly, you've finally arisen. I trust you slept well.'

Sherlock's mother smiled in such a way that Molly was suspicious that she was making a dig somehow or implying that she knew what Molly and her son had been up to.

There was just her and Catherine in the room along with a younger female domestic servant who pulled a seat out for Molly and asked her whether she would prefer tea or coffee.

Molly had never been anywhere with 'staff' before and she felt almost guilty asking this girl to fetch her things but she was grateful for it. She'd taken an aspirin but it hadn't yet kicked in and she desperately needed the coffee and some food.

The two older women were busy discussing the arrangements for the day. It seemed the other guests were due to arrive in a couple of hours and they were still deciding where the various activities and food should be laid out. Thankfully it looked to be a hot day and Molly had worn the only summer dress she had brought, glad that she'd taken a risk with it.

As the domestic placed her food order in front of her she took a welcome draught of coffee and smiled at the two women. 'Umm, have you seen Sherlock at all? He got up before me so I haven't...'

It was his aunt who answered. 'Yes he was here about twenty minutes ago, took a coffee and refused the food. I believe he and Mycroft went for a walk in the gardens.'

His mother chuckled. 'No doubt my boys are indulging in smoking again and thinking I don't know. Honestly, for a family like ours how they think they're keeping it from me I don't know. Children always seem to think they can pull the wool over their parents eyes no matter how much evidence there is to the contrary. Do see if you can't get him to break that habit Molly?'

Molly giggled. 'Which, trying to pull the wool over your eyes or smoking?'

His mother laughed. 'Both, definitely both.'

Sherlock's imposing aunt was less amused and she moved the topic back to the day whilst Molly ate her breakfast. She had already resolved to go and find Sherlock as soon as possible. She needed to know how he felt and where she stood. She had never felt so confused. Her insides were tied up in knots and even though she knew the food was delicious she couldn't manage to eat that much of it.

She had just finished her second coffee and was about to excuse herself when Catherine turned to her.

'I believe you know the Lowell's Doctor Hooper. Angela Lowell recognised your name when I mentioned you were here accompanying Sherlock. Something about you dating her son in days gone by...anyway he'll be here as well.'

Molly's mouth ran dry. 'David...David Lowell, coming here?'

'Yes, I believe that's what I just said. Is that a problem?'

'I...err, no. No, of course not. Anyway, if you'll excuse me I would like to go and find Sherlock.'

The aunt raised an eyebrow but pointed off to some hedgerows which seemed to lead to another part of the gardens. 'Try in there; it was always his favourite hiding place as a child.'

Molly thanked them and fled wondering what they would have made of her reaction to David coming. Her mind was in turmoil. She hadn't seen David in over ten years and yet her heart still flipped over when his name was mentioned.

She found the side door out to the garden but instead of looking for Sherlock she sat down on a stone bench looking out over the stunning park land and she let herself remember.

She'd been twenty when she'd first starting dating David, they were both studying medicine together at York and even though they'd been on the same course for two years she hadn't really got to know him until her friend's twenty first birthday party in a club in the centre of town. He was tall and slim with blond hair and eyes similar to Sherlock's and she'd been smitten from the moment he asked her to dance. They had been inseparable from that moment on and even though their junior doctor years had been in different locations, hers in Leeds and his in Grimsby they had met up whenever they could and spent holidays together, which was how she also knew his parents.

At twenty four they had got engaged but it was a year later when they had separated. Not because they didn't love each other, they did but because their careers were taking them in different directions. David had been passionate about working for Medicine sans Frontiers whereas she had been offered a residency in London specialising in Pathology. They had spent months trying to work it out and find a way but in the end they had agreed to split up, just for a while. They were going to be apart for at least two years and it made sense to be free during that time.

She heard from him at first but the letters had tailed off eventually until one day he wrote to say he'd met someone else. That he would always love her but they were now too different and that he was planning to marry this girl, Amanda, who was also working for MSF.

Molly had been upset but she had already cried her tears for him and for what she had lost in the year before and she had concentrated on her career and had no regrets as far as that was concerned. She heard about their marriage and subsequent divorce through mutual friends over the years but she hadn't given him much thought since then so she was surprised by how nervous she felt about seeing him, but it seemed like it was going to happen whether she was ready for it or not.

At least she'd be meeting him looking reasonably successful, impeccable career, money in the bank and with a man on her arm for once; which reminded her she needed to find Sherlock.

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

Sherlock would never have admitted to anyone that he was hiding but he was actually hiding. He had woken around eight to find himself naked and in bed with Molly and even as his mind took that in all the images and memories of the night before washed over him and he had to suppress a groan so as to not awake his sleeping companion.

 _Shit, shit, shit_

This had been the very thing he hadn't wanted to happen; not that he hadn't enjoyed it, he had...maybe too much, but he had crossed a line with Molly that he had never meant to cross and it was going to complicate everything.

Slowly he slid out of the bed, gathering up his clothes as he went, before making his way to the bathroom to shower and change. He only really relaxed fully when he closed the bedroom door behind him and started to make his way downstairs. He needed a coffee and a cigarette in that order.

He cursed again when he opened the door to the breakfast room to find his aunt and Mycroft already there. Ideally he would have preferred to speak to no one let alone two of the most observant people on the planet.

'Good morning Sherlock, it looks as though you didn't get much sleep last night. Late night with Doctor Hooper was it? Though I seem to remember you went up to your room before everyone else.'

The smirk on his brother's face told Sherlock that Mycroft knew exactly what he'd done with Molly the night before and it took everything in his power not to react.

His aunt just cocked her head to one side and assessed him. He felt like a bug under a microscope.

'I slept perfectly fine Mycroft, better than you I'm sure. Your bed must have been rather cold mustn't it, what with you being alone in it.'

'By choice brother mine...by choice.'

Sherlock waved off the staff and headed straight for the coffee machine pouring himself a black coffee and spooning in the sugar. He took a swig and winced as it burnt his mouth and throat but it didn't stop him taking another gulp. He topped it up and then headed out of the room. He moved fast but it wasn't fast enough and Mycroft caught up to him as he opened the door to the gardens. He had to acknowledge that it was a beautiful day, already warm and promising to be one of those perfect hot, lazy, late summer days before autumn really took hold.

'I deduce you are in need of a cigarette brother, let me offer you one of mine. One of my agents brought them back from Turkey, quite a different flavour.'

They lit them and took a moment to inhale with Sherlock glancing down appraisingly at the cigarette in his hand then the two of them headed off down one of the paths bordered by hedgerows before giving way to flower beds still filled with colour.

'So, you slept with Miss Hooper. I take it that wasn't part of your plan.'

Sherlock grimaced. 'You know it wasn't.'

'So, what now? You play happy families and skip off into the sunset hand in hand?'

Sherlock knew that Mycroft was just trying to wind him up but it was working.

'Hardly, I don't think our family are cut out for relationships. Do you?'

Mycroft shrugged. 'Well our parents managed it so it is possible I suppose.'

There was a beat of silence and then Mycroft continued. 'I know I've always told you that caring isn't an advantage but we've been through a lot over the last few months brother and...well, if Doctor Hooper makes you happy I for one think that is a good thing for you.'

'Don't be ridiculous Mycroft, you're getting soft in your old age. Can you honestly see me in a relationship? I'm far too selfish and far too dedicated to my work. I haven't got time for distractions.'

Mycroft raised an eyebrow. 'If you say so brother.'

Sherlock narrowed his eyes. 'I mean it.'

'I'm sure you do, I didn't say I disbelieved you.'

'And yet you do.'

'Does it really matter what I think Sherlock? You've always told me to mind my own business in the past, I'm sure you're not going to listen to me now.'

Her threw his cigarette stub to the floor and started to walk away. Before he got out of earshot though Sherlock heard him greeting Molly and he winced. He wasn't sure he was ready for that conversation yet but it looked like it was happening regardless.

 **Trouble on the horizon? And who thinks that Sherlock is fooling himself if he thinks he can walk away now.**

 **I hope you're not too mad with me for not making it all good but I they wouldn't let me make it too easy for them xxx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey, hey. I wasn't sure I'd manage to post this today but I'm glad I have; I didn't want to keep you waiting any longer. I'm a bit excited though and I have to tell you that I've just booked for a photo with Loo Brealey at Sherlocked in Nov. I've never met her before and I can't wait.**

 **Chapter 13**

Molly greeted Mycroft and he silently gestured behind him when she asked if he knew where Sherlock was. She walked on and came out into a formal garden filled with colours and scents and standing in the middle with his back to her and his hands in his pockets was Sherlock.

She took a moment to just enjoy the sight of him. His shirt sleeves were rolled up and she could see his slim, muscular arms and that firm backside encased in tight, black trousers. He was like the perfect specimen of manhood to her and even more so after last night and she could feel her body reacting just to the sight of him. She took a deep breath and plastered a smile on her face as she started to make her way over to him.

As soon as he turned though she knew the conversation was not going to go well. He had a determined, cold look on his face that told her more than his words probably would. He thought what they had done was a mistake and he had no intention of doing it again.

'Molly, I'm glad you're here. We need to talk.'

He gestured towards a bench at the side of the garden and they made their way over to it in silence. Molly felt as though she had a dead weight in her stomach. Her head had started pounding again with her hangover and she knew she wasn't ready to hear what he had to say.

He sat down and leant over resting his elbows on his knees, his hands clasped together and his eyes on the ground.

'Molly, I want to apologise for last night. I want you to know that whilst I cannot deny I enjoyed our...err..time together it can't ever happen again. We'd both been drinking and maybe we'd pushed the boundaries too far and...well, I hope we can still be friends because your friendship is one of the most important things in my life.'

She put her hand onto his arm and he sat up and away from her so fast it was as though she'd burnt him. She pulled her hand back and frowned. This was not what she had wanted to hear but she couldn't say it was a surprise.

'I enjoy being your friend too Sherlock but I'm not sure I can keep going with this charade...'

She saw him bite his lip and look away and her heart clenched in pain, she just wanted to be able to kiss him and hold him. She'd tried to tell herself that she could handle this fake relationship but she'd been wrong, she'd been seeing it as real and the pain of losing it…him, was just as real.

'We shouldn't have to be so physical now. I think we've done a good enough job to convince my family. We can just say we've had a bit of a row, I'm sure you can think of something I might have done to irritate you and I'll talk to Mycroft about us leaving first thing tomorrow...maybe even later today.'

She just hung her head and nodded not having anything else she could say. She wanted to stop him, to make him change his mind, to convince him they were made for each other but she knew he wouldn't understand a word she said. Yes, he cared for her in his own way but he didn't love her, he never had.

She watched as he walked away and tried not to cry but she couldn't help the odd tear that traitorously leaked out and slid down her cheek.

She wasn't sure how long she sat there in the hollow peacefulness of the garden but eventually she heard the sounds of people arriving and the garden party getting started and she knew she needed to pull herself together. 'Come on Hooper, you have a job to do, so do it.' It helped that she didn't want Sherlock to know how much she was hurting, she had never been the weepy, clinging sort and she had no intention of starting now. She would hold her head up high and fake the happiness until it came back again.

What did come back however was a flood of memories and feelings when she stepped out onto the lawn and saw her ex-boyfriend and old love looking just as handsome as he always had and the smile that lit up his face when he saw her was a balm for her soul that she hadn't realised that she needed until it was given.

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

Sherlock walked away from Molly feeling less at ease than he thought he would. He had a heavy feeling in his stomach and a barely controlled anger that he just couldn't seem to shake off. He didn't understand it.

When he had awoken and remembered what had happened the night before he had thought that although they shouldn't have done it, it might work to dispel this obsession that he'd been feeling around her. He thought the sex might "get her out of his system" as he had heard people say. He had done the right thing in talking to her, it was only fair that he made his position clear so why did he feel like he'd done the wrong thing.

This weekend couldn't be over quick enough as far as Sherlock was concerned and he even tracked down Mycroft and asked him to have a car come and pick him up later that same day.

'May I ask why? Serial killer on the loose in London? Crown Jewels stolen again? Because I haven't heard anything to that effect.'

'No particular reason, I just want to get out of here.'

'Don't we all brother mine, don't we all but you know perfectly well we have no choice. Do you honestly think I'd be here if we did? If you're feeling so disgruntled at the moment perhaps it's because you've made some bad choices recently and running away won't solve those...it never does.'

He cocked his head towards the guests starting to collect glasses of wine and greet their host.

'Talking of which here comes Ms Hooper now and I don't think that smile on her face is for you.'

Sherlock turned his head to see Molly, his Molly, making her way over to a tall, slim blond guy about their age. He was already holding his arms open in greeting and the way they embraced and then kissed each other's cheek told Sherlock far more than he wanted to know about their previous relationship. The feeling of unutterable jealousy that rose up in him at that moment was a feeling he had only ever experienced once before and that was when he had realised that Molly had not been dating "Jim from IT" but Moriarty.

It was thick in his throat, a bilious, sickly feeling which almost overwhelmed him. He didn't even answer Mycroft who was making some droll comment, he just found himself striding over the grass to join them both and break up whatever happy reunion they had been planning on. After all, he told himself, it wouldn't help his cause if Molly looked too cosy with someone else.

As he drew closer his mind went into overdrive as he deduced every possibly thing he could about this guy. There must be something negative, some reason for Molly to not be with him...but he came up blank. He was a doctor, so that maybe explained them knowing each other, divorced, no kids, a dog lover with a German shepherd. He wasn't a smoker, wasn't an alcoholic, wasn't a drug addict or a gambler.

'...so good to see you, honestly Molly you look gorgeous and you haven't changed a bit.'

He could see Molly blushing and looking down before putting her hand on his chest and looking up at him, her eyes dilating. She bit her lip and smiled. 'David, you always were a charmer. So, what are you up to now? Still in MSF?'

'No, I did my last turn 12 months ago and then left. I'm a GP now just outside London. I thought it was time I settled down, found a girl and had kids. How about you, are you single?'

Just at the point that Molly was about to answer in the affirmative Sherlock drew up beside them and wrapped his arm around Molly's waist pulling her to him.

'There you are, I've been looking for you everywhere.' As she turned to look at him he bent and kissed her and it was very obvious from the kiss just what kind of relationship he and Molly were in.

David immediately fell back a step and his face dropped ever so slightly and Sherlock couldn't help the feeling of smugness that washed over him.

'Oh, of course, my mother said something about you seeing one of the Holmes brothers. Which one are you then? I hear there's a famous one who faked his own death.'

Molly giggled. 'Yes, this is him. Sherlock, this is David Lowell an old friend of mine. David... Sherlock Holmes, Consulting Detective and professional death faker.'

The two men shook hands in the way that men do when they are weighing up the competition.

'Molly...old friend, really? Is that what I'm demoted to now? Molly was my first love Mr Holmes and I don't think you ever forget your first do you?'

He and Molly shared a smile and Sherlock felt his anger bubbling back up again. 'Well, if she'd been that special you should never have let her go. I know I won't.'

He felt Molly stiffen a little, still in his grasp, but he couldn't seem to stop himself. 'I have no doubt that Molly's first love won't be her last.'

Molly downed her wine and handed Sherlock her glass. 'Sherlock, be a dear and go get me another wine.'

He narrowed his eyes as he looked at her, knowing she was giving him the brush off and getting rid of him but there was no polite way to refuse. He took the glass and muttered an 'of course' before turning to try and spot one of the circling waiters with trays. For once there were none around and by the time he found one and turned back to where Molly and David had been they were gone.

'Fuck!'

His outburst caused a couple of people near him to look around and frown and his mood just worsened when his aunt appeared at his side. 'Language Sherlock, remember who you are and where you are. We have an image to uphold.'

He wanted to tell her to fuck their image but that would just get him into worse trouble, no doubt with his parents brought in as well.

'Something upsetting you dear?' She asked as she followed his gaze around the lawn. 'You look like you've lost something.'

'David Lowell and his family, who are they and how do we know them?'

His aunt shrugged. 'We don't really, more of a friend of a friend. I invited them as a favour to Sylvia Musgrave as they were staying with her this weekend. Why is there a problem?'

'No, no problem. Anyway, I have to go...' he gestured around them, '...mingle, network, whatever the term is...'

As he walked away he downed Molly's wine in one trying to ignore his aunt as she shouted after him. 'If you've lost something perhaps you should make an effort to find it before it's lost for good.'

 **Do we believe the aunt that it's all just a coincidence…don't we know that the universe is rarely that lazy? So, Sherlock is jealous and Molly is missing….I expect you'll want me to be back soon with the next chapter…am I right?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello and welcome to the weekend, both yours and theirs. Hope you're having a chilled out time, I know I'm trying to.**

 **There was a general consensus last time around that Sherlock was an idiot and that hopefully jealousy would open his eyes, so let's see shall we…**

 **Chapter 14**

For a few minutes Sherlock prowled angrily around the outskirts of the garden party, the venomous look in his eyes putting off anyone who started to approach him to strike up a conversation. He felt more conflicted now than at any other time in his life and he just didn't quite know what to do with himself.

He knew he should leave Molly alone; he should let her rekindle her relationship with that idiot if that was what she wanted to do. After all, hadn't he just told her he didn't want her himself. This would be the perfect solution to take the problem of Molly off his hands, so why didn't he feel happy about it.

His feet seemed to move without him even directing them and he found himself making his way over to the walled flower gardens where he had left Molly earlier, he seemed to know instinctively that that was where they would be.

He was right and as he turned into them he could see Molly and David standing together. His hands were either side of her face and hers were on his wrists and they were kissing and it was like all the air had been sucked out of his world.

As he came closer, coming up behind Molly he saw them break apart and heard David asking her if she were sure that this was OK.

'It's fine, honest. Like I said, I'm just doing Sherlock a favour in front of his family but it isn't real.'

At that moment David caught sight of Sherlock and must have read his expression because he stood straighter and his hands fell away from Molly's face.

'I have to say Molly; he's not looking like someone whose feelings aren't real.'

Molly turned around, a look of confusion on her face. 'Sherlock, what are you doing here?'

'I could ask you the same thing Molly.'

He saw her lips flatten out and he knew she was angry with him, and he knew she had every right to be. He hadn't been honest with himself or her at all, he had thought he knew how he felt but he hadn't. He felt as though he was at the centre of a storm of emotions and he couldn't seem to get his bearings, he just wanted that man not to be touching his Molly.

David touched Molly's arm. 'Listen, I think I should leave you to discuss this. You know how I feel, I'll be waiting for you.' He bent and kissed her cheek and then walked past Sherlock giving him a wide berth as he did.

Molly waited until David had left the gardens and then she turned back to Sherlock. 'How dare you? You have made it perfectly clear Sherlock that you aren't interested in a relationship with me, you said it right here, in this very spot just a few hours ago so what is this? Because it's looking to me like sour grapes. What, you don't want your pathologist distracted from her job, is that it? Well screw you Sherlock.'

She made to walk past him but he caught her arm, desperate to not let her leave. 'Wait, I...I think maybe I was wrong.'

'Wrong about what Sherlock, wrong to have slept with me...yes that was wrong. Wrong to have roped me in on this stupid fakery because that was wrong too. Or wrong to try and stop me from thinking of moving on.'

Still he didn't let go of her arm. 'I mean I was wrong to say I didn't have feelings for you. I...I think I'd like to...I don't know, see where they take us.'

'So what? You expect me to give up my chance with David for some halfhearted attempt with you based on you feeling jealous and usurped? Maybe I should date you both and compare and contrast...let's see good career, tick, money, tick...who's the more reliable one, who's the best kisser, the best lover...'

As Molly yelled at him Sherlock felt himself retreating inside his head. He could hear her talking but all he could hear were her words during that phone call... _because it's true Sherlock it's always been true...say it...say it like you mean it..._

And just like that it all fell into place. It was like the final piece of a jigsaw puzzle that made sense of the whole thing. He had thought when he said those words that he had meant them platonically but he hadn't, of course he hadn't. He had meant them...he loved her...he had always loved her and he always would. In an instant he could see their life together mapped out so perfectly that he could almost see their children running through the flower garden and out onto the lawn, laughing and shouting for Uncle Mycroft and Nana and Pop.

He turned back to Molly almost in a daze...'no.'

She frowned...still so angry with him. 'No, what?'

'No, there won't be any comparison...there never was any.'

He took her by her upper arms and looked her in the eye sensing her confusion. 'I...I love you.'

He saw her mouth moving but no words came out but for once he knew he'd said the right thing. He smiled, more confident now. 'I love you Molly Hooper and you won't ever love anyone the way you love me.'

Then he bent his head and he kissed her and it felt as though they were the only two people left on the planet. How had not realised sooner how perfect her lips were against his own, how good it felt to hold her in his arms as he lost himself in the simple pleasure of just kissing her. Her mouth opened to him and he could feel every point at which their bodies touched and it wasn't enough, he wanted to be naked with her, he wanted to explore every inch of her and learn how to play her to perfection.

Her hands had come up to link around his neck and he could feel the pads of her fingers sliding into the base of his hair, twisting into the strands and every movement sent new sensations and new thoughts skittering through his mind.

He vaguely recalled where the nearby tree was and he gradually backed her up against it so he could press himself against her more fully. It also released his hands from holding her steady and he started to ruck the material of her dress up until his hand was touching the side of her thigh, his fingers gripping her leg and lifting it so he could push himself against her more effectively.

He knew this delicious teasing couldn't continue, they were too much in public, too at risk of being found but he couldn't help it. Now that the damn had burst in his head he wanted her, all of her...now.

She broke away from his kiss gasping for air and he moved his mouth to her throat, his hips rocking against hers and he could hear her saying his name in a breathy voice that told him she was as aroused as he was.

It was only when he heard voices approaching and footsteps on the gravel path that he let go of her leg and pulled away from her.

She was flushed and biting her lip which just sent another pulse of blood south and he wished they were anywhere but in the middle of this damn garden party.

'Ah Sherlock, Molly there you are, I'd like you to come say hello to Sylvia and her husband. Sherlock you must remember them...and this is his partner, Molly Hooper.'

Sherlock rolled his eyes at his mother's voice and he saw Molly giggle a little at his reaction but she took his hand and led them over to greet his mother's friends.

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

Molly was starting to feel whiplash from all Sherlock's mood swings and even though she was convinced that when he said he loved her he had meant it she wasn't quite sure that he had thought through all the implications of those words and so she was a little relieved by the interruption and the change of pace because it gave her time to think.

He had been right with one statement, even though she had been flattered by David's rekindled interest if it came to a choice between him and Sherlock she'd choose Sherlock every time even if it was only for half a chance of a relationship.

Her biggest concern was still that Sherlock had acted out of jealousy rather than a true desire to be in a relationship with her and she needed to make sure that he was sure. But even just the hope of it had bubbles of joy threatening to burst out of her. She knew she was grinning like an idiot but she just couldn't help it and she used the offered glass of wine to try to calm her nerves and bring herself back under control. All the while she was having to keep up the chatter with Violet's friends because Sherlock was either saying nothing or if he did he was being vaguely insulting to them.

Eventually he asked his mother to excuse them both on the basis that he wanted to walk her down to the small lake in the grounds before it got too cold. It was already heading towards five o clock and the heat of the sun was starting to wane.

As they walked away hand in hand Molly asked why he wanted her to see the lake.

'Oh I don't, I just wanted an excuse to leave them, they were boring when I was ten years old and they're even more so now.' He let go of Molly's hand and dug his hand into his trouser pocket and pulled out his cigarettes and a lighter.

As he took one out and started to light it Molly frowned at him. 'You know you shouldn't smoke those things.'

'I know but if I can't have sex with you right here, right now then I need something to take the edge off.' He smirked and retook her hand leading her through the dwindling group of people on the lawn and off round the other side of the house. It seemed that people were either making their way home or moving into the warmth of the house.

Molly looked around for David, knowing she needed to talk to him at some point but there was no sign of him and she was glad to be able to put it off a little longer. He was hardly going to be heartbroken, they'd only spoken of meeting up in London and shared one kiss but she felt as though she had used him somehow.

Sherlock obviously picked up on her silence because he lifted their joined hands and kissed the back of hers gaining her attention once more.

'Penny for your thoughts Molly. I take it you have questions for me, though my declaration can't be that much of a surprise after the events of the last two weeks. If I'm honest with myself, which I haven't been, this hasn't been fake for me since the moment you first kissed me in Baker St I was just stupid not to have realised it sooner.'

'I suppose I'm just concerned that you're acting out of jealousy. I know you think you love me Sherlock but do you actually see yourself in a relationship day in and day out. You've always said you're married to your work and I don't see that changing.'

She hated saying these things to him and it opened up a chasm in her heart at the thought of having to walk away from him but better it happen now whilst she still had some heart left. She looked at the ground as she waited for his answer scared of what it might be.

 **Sherlock is changing his mind so much that it's no wonder that Molly has her reservations. Here's hoping that he can set her mind at rest and she can be confident that he's making the right choice.**

 **Thank you so much for all your comment and suggestions, please keep them coming, I love hearing them xx**


	15. Chapter 15

**We're nearly at the end of the story now. It always shocks me that another one is nearly completed. There'll be one more chapter after this but then we're done. Time to think about something new.**

 **Chapter 15**

Sherlock knew that Molly was giving him an out. Giving him a chance to say he'd made a mistake and walk away but for once he was absolutely certain that he didn't want to.

'Can't I be polygamous? Married to my work and to you. I was a fool to think that one precludes the other...oh, maybe with some other woman it would have done but don't you see Molly, just how perfect you are for me. You enhance my work, you make me better. I mean, don't get me wrong I'll probably be a lousy husband but I do promise that I'll try my best to make you happy and to learn from my mistakes.'

He paused frowning as he realised that Molly had stopped walking alongside him. He turned back to face her. 'What? What's wrong?'

She looked more shocked that he had ever seen her before. 'I...well...are you proposing to me?'

He narrowed his eyes and thought back over his words. Then he smiled.

'Well I would be but I think we've already established that you want me down on one knee complete with a massive rock to put on your finger.'

Molly chuckled, relieved at him lightening the atmosphere. 'Yes, yes we did and I don't see any rock.'

'Can't be a proposal then can it?'

'No, definitely not.'

She shivered as the wind picked up and Sherlock flicked away his cigarette before taking her hand once more.

'Come on, I suppose we'd better rejoin the party though I know what I'd rather be doing.'

Molly took his hand, loving the rough feel of it as it enveloped her own, and followed him back to the house, still wondering at the turnaround in his feelings but feeling happier and more confident than she had in years. It felt as if all her dreams were coming true and when Sherlock paused in the corridor before entering the wing where the party was ongoing she sank into his embrace kissing him with every atom in her body. She was already counting down the hours until they could be alone together. In fact she was surprised that Sherlock hadn't asked her to just go back to their room together and she was fairly sure that she would just have agreed if he had.

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

An evening had never felt so long for Molly before; not even one spent at work handling the most boring aspects of the paperwork. She quickly made a point of apologising to David, telling him how good it was to see him after all these years and to know that he was well but that things had progressed with Sherlock and she wanted to see where it would lead.

He kissed her on her forehead and wished her well adding a cheeky comment about her looking him up if things didn't work out and she was unsurprised that he and his family left soon after.

Not many of the other families had stayed; it was mostly just people from the local village. The vicar especially was a little worse for wear and glad he didn't have an evening service that day to preside over. Molly found herself in conversation with Sherlock's mother again and this time she felt more comfortable knowing she wasn't just playing a part anymore.

It was still earlyish though when Catherine decided to retire and Molly was surprised when it was Sherlock who helped the old lady up and escorted her from the room. It wasn't like him to be so considerate.

When he finally returned twenty minutes later he came straight to her side and whispered in her ear. 'Come on, let's go.'

They made their good nights to the rest and left the room and Molly felt a strange nervousness. This wasn't like the night before when they'd been drunk, she hadn't had any real expectations of the night but now here she was; relatively sober and making her way to spend the night with him. She wasn't sure she was mentally ready for that yet.

Sherlock was similarly quiet and it made Molly wonder if he wasn't having second thoughts and that just fuelled her unease as she followed him into their room.

Just as it had been the night before the fire was lit along with one of the small lamps giving the room a soft glow.

As she shut the door behind her she jumped a little at the loud click of the lock and she leant against the door trying to calm her thoughts and her breathing. Sherlock spun around on his heel, his hands in his pockets as he turned to face her and she couldn't quite make out the inscrutable expression on his face.

'So Molly, here we are; alone at last.'

She tried to smile but she felt so nervous she wondered if it didn't just twist on her face.

He took a step towards her and then hesitated as though making a decision.

'I was going to do this downstairs, in front of my family, but I decided against it. This is our moment Molly, this is something I wish I'd realised months ago but now I have, now I know my own mind, I don't see the point in waiting. And so...Molly...'

He suddenly dropped to one knee in front of her and Molly felt all the air leave her lungs at the realisation of what he was about to do. She seemed to watch in slow motion as he drew a small, faded red velvet box from his pocket. He smiled shyly as he opened it and held it up to her showing her the most perfect single diamond cut into a pear shape.

'It was my grandmother's and was being held by Catherine for when Mycroft or myself decided to marry. And well...you said you wanted a rock.'

Molly had one hand on her chest and couldn't help the way her other hand reached out to lightly touch the ring, she felt almost dizzy at the speed that he was going. She had always imagined that life with Sherlock would be a roller coaster ride but this was too much.

'I never meant for you to take it so literally... I was just joking.'

He smirked. 'I know but I'm not. Molly Hooper, I don't deserve your love, I never have, but you've always been there for me and given it freely. I've no doubt I'll be an awful husband, I'll forget anniversaries and birthdays, I'll get caught up in cases and experiments and you'll probably want to scream at me more than you'll want to have sex with me. But...that all being said...would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?'

'Are you sure Sherlock? I mean, this is all so sudden.'

'I've never been more sure Molly...just please, put me out of my misery before my knee starts to ache.'

There was only one answer that Molly was ever going to give. She had rarely been impulsive in her life, always so practical but this was something she had wanted for so long and now he was offering it to her, offering himself and the only thing she could say was yes.

The smile that that single word put on his face was one of the most beautiful, open and genuine smiles that she had ever seen on him and it confirmed, more than his words could, just how much he had meant his actions. He slid the ring onto her finger as he stood before taking her in his arms and kissing her.

As soon as his lips met hers all her nervousness and qualms just disappeared. All she wanted was to be loved by him and to make love to him. Her hands were lying on his chest and she could feel his strong heart beat under her palm and it echoed with her own. Within seconds the kiss seemed to change into something so much more passionate and her hands quickly moved to undo his shirt without her even consciously thinking about it.

His own hands were pulling down the zip of her dress and pulling it from her shoulders before he helped her to remove his shirt and seconds later her bra was also gone and his mouth was on her breast as she leant back against the door with her hands buried in his hair.

A moment later and she shrieked a little as he lifted her, her legs wrapping themselves about his slim waist, feeling the hardness of his erection pressing against her through their remaining clothes.

He continued licking and kissing and biting her breasts until she could feel her orgasm starting to build and she knew she was pressing herself against him, desperate to feel more friction. Her moans were echoing around the room and she knew she'd be begging him for more if he didn't do something soon.

As he kissed his way back up to her throat he lifted her from her place on the door and carried her the few footsteps to the bed where he lay her down. He gave her one of his most wicked smiles before hooking his thumbs into the sides of her pants and slowly dragging them down her legs until she was laid out naked for him.

She leant up on her elbows and watched as he removed his shoes and trousers and she knew her eyes were wide as he took off his boxers and she finally saw him fully naked. The sight of his erection, jutting out in front of him made her mouth water and she sat up on the edge of the bed and reached for him. He was thick and hard and ready and she felt him pulse as her hand wrapped around the base of his cock.

She risked a quick glance up at him before bending her head to lick and circle the head of his cock before taking him into her mouth. He let out a loud groan and immediately twisted his hands into her hair as she slowly took him as deep as she could until she felt him hit the back of her throat. The feeling of him in her mouth turned her on even more and she moaned, knowing it would hum along his length.

She withdrew and then took him deep again and as she did she felt him trying to control the rocking of his hips and not drive himself into her but after less than a couple of minutes he pulled away, his hands holding her shoulders as he gasped for breath. 'Jesus, Molly you need to stop...I can't...'

She loved how much she was able to affect him. After years of thinking he felt nothing for her, that he couldn't even be sexual, seeing him here like this was nothing short of miraculous and she wasn't sure she'd ever get used to it.

 **Am I cruel to leave it there? Alright I know I am but I'm going to do it anyway. You'll have to wait a couple of days for the final chapter and the end of their story together (or is it the beginning). Either way tell me how mad you are and how much you want the last chapter xx**


	16. Chapter 16

**So, here we are at the final chapter. Thank you so much for being on this mad ride with me and I'm so glad you've all enjoyed it. Shall we pick up where we left off?**

 **Chapter 16**

As Sherlock caught his breath he gestured for her to move back on the bed and she did expecting him to cover her body with his own and join with her. Instead he lifted one leg and starting with her knee he slowly kissed his way up her inner thigh as she watched him wide eyed. She had never expected him to reciprocate, it wasn't why she'd given him the blow job in the first place but the thought of Sherlock giving her oral was suddenly one of the most erotic things she could imagine.

She swallowed heavily, feeling her inner muscles already fluttering and desperate as he started on her other leg. When he finally put his mouth on her she fell back on the bed and bit the back of her hand to stop herself from crying out but there was no mercy from him. She had no idea where he had learnt his skills but she was more than grateful to be the recipient of them and as he alternated between sucking on the clit and sliding his tongue inside her she came, shamelessly grinding herself against his face hearing as well as feeling his reciprocal groan.

He sat up on the bed breathing heavily and wiped one hand across his mouth as he gave her what she could only describe as a smug smile and she sat up reaching for him to give him a kiss which quickly had her desperate for more. She could taste herself on his lips and tongue and her hand was already wrapped around his cock feeling how hard he was.

He pushed her backwards onto the bed, moving with her until she could feel him pressing against her, demanding entrance. They only stopped kissing for a moment to look in wonder into each other's eyes as he slowly pushed into her. She saw his eyes dilate even further and his eyelids flutter shut for a brief second as he reached her limits but then they were kissing again and Molly knew she was losing all track of space and time. The only thing in her world at the moment was Sherlock. She could feel him, smell him, taste him and he was consuming her, filling her, teasing her and it felt amazing but she wanted more.

He seemed to sense it and he pulled out gesturing for her to roll over. She did raising her bum and her hips just enough for him to re-enter her from behind and his hand snaked forward to rub against her clit as she turned her head so they could carry on kissing and it felt perfect. Straight away she felt her second climax starting and she knew he was close from the way his movements started to falter. His head dropped to her shoulder and she heard him swear loudly as he came and it all just helped to prolong her own pleasure as his hand twisted with hers on the bed, her new ring digging into his palm...the only thing she was still wearing.

He stayed inside her for a good minute as they both got their breath back, kissing and just enjoying the connection, not wanting to let it go and as soon as he withdrew Molly wanted to be joined with him again. She said as much but he just chuckled and begged her to give him at least some recovery time. This time he waited until she was back in his arms before falling asleep and Molly just hoped he'd still be there in the morning.

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

Sherlock had often had points in his life where everything changed for him in an instant; the moment at which he realised he had been outplayed by Moriarty; the time he met John Watson; the second he put the bullet into Magnussen's brain; the hideous point at which he remembered what Eurus had done to Victor and now the day he had realised he was in love with Molly Hooper. Of all those instances this last was the most welcome and the most life changing. He wasn't afraid though. He had always expected love to be unwelcome, to be a distraction and a negative thing but he could honestly say he had never felt more alive than when Molly had said yes to his proposal. It turned over everything he had ever thought about love and he felt as though he had been such a fool for believing what he had for so long.

He lay in the dark listening to Molly breathing, feeling her head against his shoulder, her hand on his chest, covering his heart and it felt like the most natural thing in the world. For the first time in years he felt a genuine, simple happiness wash over him.

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

The next day as he started to awake his feelings in comparison to the previous morning were streets apart, polar opposites. That time he had snuck out of the bed and the room, vowing never to sleep with Molly again. This time...this time he stretched relishing the feel of Molly's body against his own, his erection already in full force and rubbing against her deliciously.

In the night they had moved and he was now wrapped around his pathologist with his chest against her back and his cock against her bum and he let his hand slide up from her stomach to circle her breast, feeling the weight of it against his palm and as he did he felt her press herself back against him, humming with desire as she started to wake.

He kissed her neck and mumbled, 'morning sleepyhead' against her skin.

She stretched and then turned in his arms before wrapping one of her arms around his neck pulling him to her for a long, slow kiss. Their tongues met and slid against each other and all Sherlock wanted was to sink into her and feel her tight wet heat around his cock once more. She must have felt the same because she hooked her leg over his hip and as he moved onto his back, taking her with him, she ended up sat astride him and it was a matter of seconds before she was sliding herself down onto his length.

Her hair hung down around her face as she kissed him and it felt as though they were inside their own private world. His hands moved back to her breasts as she started to ride him and he couldn't resist moving his lips first to her throat where he left his mark on her delicate, white skin and then to her nipple, rolling his tongue over it before biting down gently, increasing the pressure until he felt Molly's hand holding his head and her groan of desire as he danced the line between pain and pleasure. He could tell from her movements that she was close and he knew exactly what would drive her over the edge as his finger slid between the cheek of her ass and played with her bum.

Her orgasm seemed to rip through her in an instant and he felt her tighten around him in waves which made his eyes roll back in his head as he chased his own climax. He was thrusting up and into her so hard now he knew he must be lifting her from the bed and when she cried out his name with such utter abandon he came, feeling his seed pulsing into her which had him wishing for the first time in his life that he could make someone pregnant. It was another revelation but one he needed more time to absorb before he discussed it with Molly.

When she collapsed on top of him he wrapped his arms around her small body and he hugged her to him not wanting to ever let her go and he wondered just how fast he could get her to move into Baker St.

Two hours later and Sherlock had put up with about as many congratulations and questions about weddings as he ever wanted to. His parents were over the moon and completely surprised. Catherine, given she had let him have the ring, was just as happy though less surprised. Sherlock recalled his conversation with her the night before and the moment he'd realised that he had been played. It all fell into place and she freely admitted that she had purposefully put them in the same room together, made sure they were drunk the first night and tracked down Molly's first love so that jealousy would play its part.

Mycroft was very polite to Molly and very smug and self-satisfied with his brother. 'I'd love to say what a surprise it is Sherlock but I seem to remember warning you this might happen when you first muted the idea in Baker St.'

'Strange I don't quite remember your warning being that detailed...in fact I seem to remember you were being very opaque about it all.'

'Anyway congratulations brother; if you had to marry somebody Miss Hooper is the best suited to you and it could have been so much worse...I was rather worried at one point I'd be welcoming Ms Adler as my sister in law and that would have been intolerable.'

Sherlock just grimaced and walked away, prising Molly away from his mother so they could leave.

Whilst she refused to move in with him straight away he did at least persuade her to spend their first night back in London in his flat and Molly had to admit that his bed was by far the larger and much more comfy than her own and he had to admit that the sight of Molly naked in his bed was one that would have pride of place in his mind palace from now on.

The only thing he hadn't factored in was John arriving first thing on Monday morning to go through their e-mails and find a case. As was his wont he brought Sherlock a cup of coffee to try to rouse him only to drop the cup at the sight of Sherlock wrapped up asleep with a naked pathologist.

'Fucking hell Sherlock...a note or something to warn me...' was what the two of them woke up to after the shattering of the mug but John was at least backing out of the door covering his eyes as he said it.

Thankfully for Molly her modesty was quite intact and Sherlock found himself strangely relieved about that as well, he found he didn't want John seeing her naked. She was his and he felt a possessiveness over her body that was quite unlike anything he'd experienced before. He wondered if she felt as proprietorial over him and made a mental note to ask her later...he kind of hoped she did.

Wrapped up in a dressing gown he left Molly to either sleep some more or get up as he went to join John in the front room.

John was leaning on the mantelpiece and when he cast his glance towards Sherlock it was a furious one.

'What the hell is going on Sherlock? I know this whole thing is a charade so would you care to explain why your good friend, Molly Hooper, is in your bed because so help me God if you have used her for sex I will kill you.'

Sherlock yawned and waved his hands. 'Let's not get melodramatic John; I seriously doubt you could kill me, especially without the element of surprise.'

John stood upright, his hands fisted at his side. 'This is so not the time for jokes. I want to know what is happening right now.'

Sherlock couldn't help pausing and making him wait just that little bit longer. He was struggling to not just laugh in the face of all this outraged righteousness from John. It was good to see how protective he was over Molly though, just so long as that protectiveness never spilled over into actual feelings. Sherlock was more than aware that John had fancied Molly in the early days and had only held off from asking her out because he knew how she felt about himself.

'Calm down...let's just say that whilst we were away I came to a realisation about Molly and myself and we're now together. In fact we're engaged.'

He'd never actually seen John spluttering before but he actually did...he actually spluttered.

'Engaged? To be married?'

'Yup, any chance of more coffee? I find all this sex rather wears me out.' He walked past John and flopped dramatically into his chair chuckling now at John's mouth goldfishing open and shut.

'That's too much information.' But it didn't stop him walking over to the coffee machine and filling a new mug.

'So this is it then; the great Sherlock Holmes finally being domesticated?'

'Well...'

'But seriously Sherlock, I'm pleased for you, for both of you. I know Mary always said you'd end up together but I never quite believed it. Never thought you'd man up and realise your feelings.'

'Thanks...I think.' Sherlock frowned at the half compliment half insult but he still found himself a little shocked at his own turnaround. Who would have thought that one short weekend away could have improved his life so much? But it had.

'Now, find me a case before I get bored.'

 **Well, marriage and love aren't going to change him that much are they…he still needs John and his cases. I hope the ending had everything that you wanted. I'll be starting the new fic shortly but be warned it's smutty. Do you like smutty? I hope so.**


End file.
